Tout sur l'affaire du dragon
by Chawia
Summary: Suguru n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un petit dragon puisse à tel point semer le trouble dans son esprit… surtout quand ledit dragon se trouve être tatoué sur les reins d'Hiroshi ! Nouvelle collaboration avec Amertine.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note :** pour les plus curieux, j'ai mis dans mon profil un lien vers le fameux tatouage d'Hiroshi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, les trois membres de Bad Luck attendaient dans la salle de repos du Studio 3 que la répétition ne débute. Shuichi composait un SMS à l'attention de Yuki, Hiroshi naviguait sur Internet via son téléphone portable et Suguru était plongé dans un recueil de nouvelles fantastiques, tandis que Sakano s'affairait à préparer du thé.

Le mois de novembre débutait à peine mais la fin d'année s'annonçait chargée pour Bad Luck avec l'enregistrement d'un single tiré de leur dernier album et décliné en deux versions : normale et étendue, ainsi que la préparation d'un concert au soir du 31 décembre, orchestré par N-G productions et qui devait réunir les groupes de J-pop et J-rock les plus en vue du moment. Ceci, bien entendu, sans oublier les passages à la télévision, à la radio, les interviews et les séances de dédicaces. Un quotidien qui fascinait des millions de fans à travers l'archipel mais qui, en réalité, n'avait rien de reposant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, propulsée par un coup de pied féroce, et K fit irruption dans la pièce avec un « _Big news !_ » retentissant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, K ? » s'enquit Sakano en cherchant fébrilement un rouleau d'essuie-tout dans un petit placard afin d'essuyer le thé que, dans sa surprise, il venait de renverser ; jamais il ne se ferait aux manières de cet Américain brutal et expansif qui allait parfois – crime entre les crimes ! – jusqu'à tenir ouvertement tête à Tohma Seguchi.

« Oh, quelque chose qui concerne Hiroshi. Regardez ! »

Il lança sur la table un magazine de presse adolescente. Deux nymphettes aux vêtements flashy souriaient de toutes leurs dents sous un « CUTEEE ! » jaune éclatant.

L'intéressé replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et adressa un coup d'œil circonspect à la revue. Il avait passé l'âge de s'intéresser aux lolitas – d'autant plus que celles qui affichaient un genre aussi tapageur ne l'avaient jamais attiré.

« Moi ? finit-il par dire, sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux camarades.

- Oui. La rédactrice en chef de _Cuteee !_, Motoko Hirai, m'a téléphoné hier. Le numéro de décembre sera un « spécial Noël » augmenté d'un portfolio de vingt photos exclusives de jeunes personnalités masculines du monde de la musique, du cinéma ou encore du sport.

- Un numéro spécial ? répéta Shuichi.

- _Yes_. Un numéro « spécial beaux gosses », ce sont ses propres termes, et elle voudrait que notre Hiro y figure. Qu'en dis-tu, Hiroshi ? Prêt à exhiber ton corps devant les yeux avides de millions de jouvencelles ? »

Le guitariste demeura muet un court instant ; certes il avait déjà participé à un bon nombre de séances de photos depuis les débuts de Bad Luck, mais jamais il n'avait fait cavalier seul et il ne savait trop quoi répondre à cette proposition. Et puis, un numéro « spécial beaux gosses »… Bien entendu, il n'était pas mal fait de sa personne et recevait régulièrement des lettres enflammées d'admiratrices mais… il préférait réfléchir un peu avant de donner une quelconque réponse.

« Hé bien… Et si tu m'en disais un peu plus ? répondit-il enfin.

- Je peux te prendre un rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Hirai, elle t'expliquera tout elle-même, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça me va », convint le jeune homme qui, revenu de sa surprise, trouvait l'idée finalement plutôt séduisante. Si cela venait à se faire, il savait que ses amis le chambreraient à n'en plus finir mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était choisi pour illustrer un numéro « spécial beaux gosses », n'en déplaise aux fâcheux.

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas mettez-vous au travail, on a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça ! »

Les trois garçons se hâtèrent de vider leur tasse et de passer en salle de répétitions. Alors qu'Hiroshi prenait sa guitare sur son support, Shuichi le saisit par le bras, l'air quelque peu chagrin.

« Pourquoi juste toi, Hiro ? C'est pas juste ! » bougonna-t-il.

Suguru, témoin de l'échange, haussa les épaules en levant les yeux vers le plafond. La question, tout comme la remarque, était idiote. Si quelqu'un dans le groupe pouvait prétendre au qualificatif de « beau gosse », c'était Hiroshi Nakano. Grand, mince mais athlétique, des traits fins mais indéniablement masculins, un regard incisif parfois rêveur et une longue chevelure cuivrée qui lui donnait ce côté un peu rebelle qui faisait sa particularité. Comment leur chanteur pouvait-il imaginer faire le poids face à lui ?

Sans un mot, il se glissa derrière son instrument et, l'air parfaitement concentré, entreprit d'y faire quelques réglages. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais il se consumait en silence pour son camarade depuis près de deux ans. Attiré tout d'abord par son calme et sa rationalité, le claviériste était petit à petit tombé sous son charme, et s'il avait combattu au départ cette attirance – par peur de ce que cela signifiait – il avait fini par se résoudre à abandonner la lutte, se contentant et se satisfaisant par la force des choses de l'aimer sans rien dire. Son camarade avait beau être célibataire, séparé depuis plusieurs mois d'avec Ayaka Usami, une jeune fille de Kyoto à qui il avait été un temps fiancé, il n'avait pas le courage de se déclarer car, pour ce qu'il en savait, Nakano n'avait d'attirance que pour les représentantes du beau sexe.

Émergeant avec un soupir de ses pensées subitement moroses, bien que son visage n'ait rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments, il revint à la discussion qui animait ses deux collègues.

« … Si ça se trouve ils vont aussi contacter Yuki. C'est tout de même un beau mec, gloussa Hiroshi.

- Quoi ?! Pas question ! Yuki est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Je refuse qu'il s'étale à moitié nu devant le Japon tout entier !

- Et pourquoi les autres n'auraient pas le droit d'en profiter un peu ?

- _Guys_, au boulot maintenant, intervint K en faisant mine de tirer son Magnum de son holster. Pendant ce temps, je vais rappeler mademoiselle Hirai. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, Hiro ? Tu les as ? »

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la séance de photos à laquelle le guitariste avait accepté de prendre part. Le shooting s'était déroulé sur deux bonnes heures – maquillage et coiffure compris – dans un studio renommé, à tel point qu'il était difficile de croire que les photos étaient destinées à figurer dans une magazine pour adolescentes – magazine qui tirait néanmoins à plus d'un million d'exemplaires dans l'archipel et visait à accroître son lectorat.

« Oui. Les voilà. »

Hiroshi tira de son sac à dos une grande enveloppe en papier kraft de laquelle il sortit, sous les regards curieux de ses collègues, de K et de Sakano dix photos en noir et blanc qu'il étala sur la table.

« Waouh, elles sont super réussies ! complimenta Shuichi en ramassant la plus proche de lui. C'est très classe le noir et blanc. Hé, tu fais limite yakuza !

- C'est ce que la photographe voulait. Elle m'a demandé de jouer les durs alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Hmm, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air commode, commenta K. Les filles vont succomber à ton air de _bad boy_.

- Je suis pourtant la gentillesse incarnée, rit le concerné en allumant une cigarette. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette photographe s'est servie de moi pour concrétiser ses fantasmes. »

Suguru ne disait rien, hypnotisé par les clichés exposés sur la table. Ces images sur papier glacé étaient aussi la réalisation de ses fantasmes à lui, la quintessence de tout ce qui l'avait toujours séduit chez son camarade, fixée désormais sur papier glacé.

« C'est laquelle qui va être publiée, alors ? demanda Shuichi.

- Celle où je suis de dos… Ah, elle est là, dans le coin. Fujisaki, tu peux me la faire passer, s'il te plaît ? »

Suguru ramassa la photo, sur laquelle un Hiroshi tourné aux trois-quarts se passait la main dans les cheveux en lançant à l'objectif un sourire malicieux assorti d'un regard singulièrement provocateur. Il était torse nu, mais ce n'était pas sa musculature finement ciselée qui accrocha et retint le regard du claviériste, mais bien un petit dragon noir insolemment lové au creux des reins de son camarade, un tatouage dont il avait jusque-là ignoré l'existence et qui fit naître en lui un tel trouble qu'après avoir tendu la photo au jeune homme, il bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse et fila dans les toilettes afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il pensait pourtant avoir toujours été maître de ses sentiments, mais la vue de ce petit dragon venait de mettre à mal toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour d'eux ; en un mot comme en cent, il était perdu.

Comment continuer après cela à faire comme si de rien n'était ?

XXXXXXXXX

Velouria de Almeida (ou Konoe, selon son humeur) rangea d'un geste assuré son sac au-dessus d'elle et s'installa sur son siège près du hublot. Elle n'écoutait plus depuis une demi-heure l'homme qui lui parlait. Non seulement elle allait le supporter onze heures trente mais en plus ils arriveraient à Tokyo vers 14h30 heure locale, soit 21h30 à Los Angeles. Elle mit son MP3 sur ses oreilles et embrassa du regard une dernière fois les palmiers et l'océan de la Côte Ouest. Au revoir Los Angeles, bonjour Tokyo !

La jeune fille avait décidé sur un coup de tête de faire carrière au Japon, pays qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers des photographies ou des souvenirs racontés par son père. Brésilien, il avait quitté l'archipel quinze ans plus tôt au décès de son épouse japonaise. La fillette avait alors quatre ans et ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de sa petite enfance. Photographe, il l'avait toujours amenée dans les studios. Petite, elle ravissait les mannequins par sa vivacité et sa langue bien pendue ; adolescente, elle avait séduit d'autres photographe et commencé ainsi une carrière de mannequin. Pas de Haute Couture mais les grandes marques de prêt-à-porter se l'arrachaient. Elle était belle, exotique et vive.

« Je ne me ferai jamais vomir pour ressembler à un sac d'os ! » s'exclamait-elle si on plaisantait sur son poids.

Cependant, elle avait hérité de la morphologie menue et racée de sa mère. Seuls ses yeux verts pétillants pailletés d'étincelles dorées et ses longues jambes dénotaient des critères asiatiques et rappelaient ses origines sud-américaines.

Ça et un caractère bien trempé qui n'avait rien de la retenue et de la discrétion nippones.

Elle soupira.

À peine deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il passait un film américain mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

« Où sont les magazines que tu m'as achetés ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme à côté d'elle.

- Là. »

Bradley Fujimoto, son agent, sortit une dizaine de revues et les tendit à sa protégée. Deux mois avant leur arrivée à Tokyo, la jeune fille s'était informée de la mode évidemment, de la musique, des people en vue et la presse pour jeunes filles était une source intarissable de ce genre de nouvelles. Elle reposa son avant-dernier magazine, _8-teen,_ satisfaite. Dans presque tous figuraient des vêtements de Merry Berry dont elle allait représenter la marque. Sinon, ils racontaient tous les mêmes choses inintéressantes.

Velouria était jeune et mannequin mais semblait très détachée de son statut, ce qui la rendait encore plus sauvage. Contrairement aux États-Unis, les lolitas recevaient un véritable culte au Japon. Elle devrait dont plaire aux professionnels mais aussi aux lycéens si elle voulait devenir la nouvelle égérie.

L'hôtesse interrompit ses réflexions et servit un plateau repasjaponais avec _des baguettes_.

Son père avait entretenu la culture de son épouse et avait initié sa fille à la langue japonaise et ses pratiques mais lui-même avait des limites. Elle parlait un japonais hésitant et l'écrivait à peine. Fujimoto avait insisté pour qu'elle apprenne la lecture et l'écriture mais dans le monde des affaires, l'anglais suffisait et elle verrait bien sur place.

Aussi bouda-t-elle quand son agent lui parla en japonais.

« Tu as voulu ne t'y mettre qu'une fois sur place mais nous allons commencer à présent. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se plongea dans le dernier magazine, _Cuteee !,_ qui publiait un supplément « spécial beaux gosses. »

Hormis son agent (choisi par son père pour, justement, entretenir ses racines nippones), elle ne fréquentait pas d'Asiatiques. Elle ne fréquentait pas grand monde à vrai dire. Oh, elle n'était pas innocente mais entre les voyages avec son père et ses propres séances photos, elle n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie d'une relation suivie. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans et la vie s'étalait devant elle. Ses moments de repos elle les passait dans un appartement de Malibu sur la plage. Elle écoutait de la musique, lisait un bon roman d'amour (son pêché inavouable) et chantait parfois. Pas des airs d'opéra mais son père lui avait transmis le virus de la musique et dès son plus jeune âge elle l'avait accompagné, elle au chant, lui à la guitare, sur des ballades brésiliennes.

Elle ne retint pas un sourire devant le sauteur de haie Toya Agashi. Effectivement, il méritait son titre.

Oui, elle aimait cette revue et elle allait aimer le Japon, surtout avec de si jolis spécimens. Elle nota aussi intérieurement Eikichi Mori (une star de dramas), Hiroshi Nakano (un guitariste), Shuichi Ogetsu (un footballeur) et Setsuya Yazawa (un autre acteur de drama). Le dernier modèle – Eiri Yuki (écrivain) – la laissa indifférente. Trop occidental à son goût.

XXXXXXXXXX

La journée fut particulièrement longue aussi ne tarda-t-elle pas pour finir par s'écrouler en fin d'après-midi.

Debout aux aurores, Velouria réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Le décalage horaire allait la fatiguer encore quelques jours. Elle avait l'habitude d'aller à New York pour des séances ou des défilés mais rien n'agissait contre le jet lag.

Elle regarda, un peu maussade, son programme de la journée qu'elle froissa, agacée. Elle devait rencontrer Megumi Tsubaki, la jeune créatrice en personne de Merry Berry pour déjeuner et rien que l'idée de devoir utiliser des baguettes la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Elle chercha frénétiquement son exemplaire de _Cuteee ! _mais ne le trouva pas. Il devait être resté dans l'avion. Elle profita de l'absence de son agent pour s'éclipser aussitôt et s'imprégner de la ville. Dans les jours à venir, il lui faudrait un endroit où vivre et ça aussi allait prendre du temps.

Elle erra jusqu'à un parc et s'y reposa. Bradley avait laissé une tonne de messages mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle serait à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

Un kiosque à journaux l'interpella et elle s'y dirigea pour acheter – l'agent avait pensé à tout et avait déjà changé pour elle de l'argent en liquide, sachant qu'elle fuguerait tôt ou tard et qu'elle en aurait besoin pour prendre un taxi – le magazine et sa pléthore de « beaux gosses ». Il ne semblait en rester qu'un, qu'un adolescent saisit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le prendre. Elle le lui arracha des mains.

« Je l'ai vu la première, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais non, se défendit le garçon. Il est à moi ! dit-il en le reprenant.

- Et c'est les beaux gosses qui te _brunchent_ ?

- Brunch ?

- C'est pour les filles ! »

Elle reprit le périodique et le paya. Non mais ! Quel toupet avait eu ce garçon ? Elle regarda sa montre et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre sa future patronne au restaurant. Dans le taxi qui la conduisait elle feuilleta le magazine, ravie, se demandant si certains de ces garçons étaient célibataires.

_Quoi de mieux qu'un autochtone célèbre et mignon pour apprendre la langue …_

XXXXXXXXXX

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Fujisaki, tu en fais une tête ? » dit Hiroshi devant l'air colère de son collègue.

Avouer qu'il s'était fait faucher un exemplaire de _Cuteee !_ ne l'enchantait guère. Montrer qu'il était furieux non plus. Aussi, il respira intérieurement et redevint impassible, disant que tout allait bien.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Dissimulant ses sentiments comme il savait si bien le faire, Suguru était parvenu à ne rien laisser filtrer de sa frustration tout au long de l'après-midi. Il avait hésité des jours à aller acheter un numéro de _Cuteee !_, déterminé à braver le ridicule de se montrer avec un magazine pour adolescentes, tout ça pour se faire souffler le dernier exemplaire par une sauterelle qui massacrait le japonais. Tant pis, il allait faire toute les librairies de Tokyo s'il le fallait mais aurait son magazine !

Il paraissait toutefois que le portfolio rempli de jeunes et beaux représentants de la gent masculine avait atteint son objectif, qui était de booster les ventes, et Suguru ne croyait pas si bien dire en parlant de toutes les librairies de la capitale. Il finit cependant par en dénicher un numéro dans un petit kiosque non loin de chez lui et, le cœur battant, il se hâta de regagner son domicile pour y savourer tout à son aise la photo si séduisante de son collègue à moitié nu.

Les clichés en noir et blanc que Nakano avait apportés au studio avaient produits un véritable choc chez le jeune claviériste. Le temps passant, toutefois, son trouble avait fini par disparaître, aidé en cela par de longues journées de travail bien remplies, mais alors le mois de décembre était arrivé et avec lui la sortie du _Cuteee !_ spécial « beaux gosses. » Le trouble était réapparu. Le garçon avait tenté de résister, en pure perte ; chaque jour passé à retarder une échéance qu'il savait au fond de lui inéluctable n'avait fait qu'attiser son désir et il avait fini par céder. Maintenant, alors qu'il refermait la porte de son petit appartement, le numéro spécial dans son sac, plaisir et tristesse se mêlaient au fond de son cœur ; plaisir immédiat de pouvoir admirer son beau camarade pour qui il soupirait en silence et tristesse devant la certitude que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais retournés.

Suguru s'assit sur son canapé et feuilleta fébrilement la revue sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres « beaux gosses » qui constituaient le portfolio, pas même à Eiri Yuki malgré les pénibles heures que leur avait fait subir Shuichi après que son amant lui avait annoncé sa réponse favorable à la proposition de la rédactrice en chef de _Cuteee !_ Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la photo qui l'avait positivement mis en émoi quelques semaines auparavant et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Nakano était encore plus beau que dans le souvenir des dizaines de fois évoqué au cours de ses nuits. Il resta un long moment à le regarder, conscient ce faisant qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve impossible, puis découpa soigneusement la page de papier glacé et la glissa dans une pochette en plastique qu'il rangea dans un tiroir.

Le claviériste avait placé dans un coin de l'entrée une petite caisse dans laquelle il stockait journaux et magazines destinés au recyclage. Avant d'y déposer la revue, à présent inutile et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lire, sa curiosité le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil à la photo d'Eiri Yuki. Suguru n'avait pas manqué de s'étonner quand leur chanteur avait annoncé la participation au numéro spécial du célèbre romancier, la voix pleine de trémolos rageurs et incapable lui aussi de croire que son amant avait accepté de s'exhiber de pareille manière. À la réflexion, le jeune garçon se dit que c'était sans doute pour ennuyer Tohma Seguchi que Yuki avait donné son aval. Et, vu ce qu'il connaissait de son cousin, cela n'avait pas dû rater, même si la photo en question était bien moins provocatrice que la plupart des autres – à commencer par celle d'un certain guitariste aux reins tatoués – et qu'en fin de compte le romancier ne laissait entrevoir de ses charmes qu'un mince rai de chair entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Mais pour Tohma, c'était déjà sans doute trop.

Cependant, même s'il était arrivé à Suguru de dire en plaisantant qu'il avait les mêmes goûts que son cousin en matière de garçons, un seul d'entre eux occupait ses pensées et ce n'était pas le séduisant écrivain, aussi laissa-t-il tomber le périodique dans la caisse, candidat à un futur recyclage, ainsi que tous les beaux gosses que ses pages abritaient.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est une Velouria d'excellente humeur qui franchit le seuil du vaste Sapphire hall du Grand Prince Hotel d'Akasaka, dans lequel la direction de _Cuteee !_ avait organisé une soirée promotionnelle.

La nouvelle égérie de Merry Berry n'avait pas tardé à prendre ses marques dans le pays d'origine de sa mère. Son agent lui avait trouvé un appartement dans le quartier résidentiel de Nippori, dans un petit immeuble car elle tenait par dessus tout à avoir un endroit tranquille pour se ressourcer au calme, loin de l'univers de paillettes et de lumières qui était le sien. Cependant, après quelques jours passés à faire un peu de tourisme dans sa nouvelle ville de résidence, elle s'était mise au travail, et figurer auprès de Megumi Tsubaki, la jeune créatrice dont les vêtements faisaient fureur chez les adolescentes aux côtés des 107-Kei, Sugarplum et autres Nini Kei, en faisait justement partie.

Il était encore tôt dans la soirée aussi, une fois les présentations d'usage faites et quelques instants passés à bavarder avec mesdemoiselles Tsubaki et Hirai, la jeune fille entreprit de faire un tour de salle, curieuse de voir en chair et en os quelques-uns des beaux garçons du portfolio.

Tous n'étaient pas présents, bien sûr ; il s'agissait surtout, ce soir-là, de fêter les excellentes ventes du dernier opus de _Cuteee !_ qui, en dépit d'un tirage supérieur pour le mois de décembre, ne se trouvait déjà presque plus en kiosques. Restait à fidéliser les nouvelles lectrices et, pour cela, la tâche incombait en partie à présent à Velouria et ses consoeurs.

Ce premier round d'observation lui apprit que son petit chouchou, l'athlète Toya Agashi, n'était pas présent ce soir. En revanche, une longue chevelure auburn l'interpella et, sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers son propriétaire ; un musicien, si sa mémoire était bonne.

« Salut. »

Hiroshi se morfondait, une coupe de champagne à la main afin de se donner une contenance. Si cette histoire de photo l'avait amusé, et qu'il y avait répondu de bonne grâce, les soirées mondaines n'étaient pas du tout sa tasse de thé. Si encore Shuichi avait été avec lui, son ami aimait attirer l'attention et, Hiroshi en était certain, il aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de faire de la publicité pour Bad Luck. Seulement, Shuichi n'était pas de la fête, Fujisaki encore moins, et il était seul ici à jouer les beaux gosses en compagnie de quelques autres – dont Eiri Yuki ne faisait pas partie – et ce rôle ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Son premier geste, d'ailleurs, avait été de décliner l'invitation mais Tohma Seguchi l'avait instamment prié de revenir sur sa décision, arguant qu'en tant que membre de Bad Luck, si sa popularité augmentait celle du groupe suivrait automatiquement et que, dans ce cas, il était hors de question qu'il se défile. K, lui aussi, avait insisté en ce sens.

Cependant, Hiroshi s'ennuyait ferme et lorsqu'un « salut » le tira de ses pensés, c'est avec un plaisir sincère qu'il découvrit à ses côtés une jeune fille brune aux grands yeux verts qui lui souriait.

« Salut, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu es Takano, c'est ça ? Un musicien ? » poursuivit la jeune fille dans un japonais fortement teinté d'un accent qui lui fut impossible à définir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne s'embarrassait pas d'un quelconque protocole !

« Nakano. Hiroshi Nakano. Et vous… tu es ?

- Velouria de Almeida. Enfin, Konoe. C'est mieux au Japon de prendre mon nom japonais, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu as plusieurs noms ? rit Hiroshi, intrigué et amusé par cette singulière jeune personne.

- Mon père est Brésilien et ma mère Japonaise. Mon agent m'a dit que c'était mieux comme ça. C'est un pays intéressant, le Japon. C'est la première fois que je viens ici mais ça me plaît beaucoup.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa le guitariste, sentant que le courant passait remarquablement entre eux et ravi d'avoir trouvé de la compagnie pour la soirée – surtout aussi ravissante. Ils s'écartèrent un peu du reste de l'assemblée et passèrent un long moment à discuter, et de généralités en sujets bateau, ils en virent à parler musique. Hiroshi découvrit alors, avec une agréable surprise, que les goûts du jeune mannequin étaient par bien des points semblables aux siens et que sa culture musicale s'étendait aux artistes anglo-saxons des années 70 et 80. Point qui sembla également ravir Velouria.

« Je croyais que tous les Japonais n'écoutaient que de la J-pop, c'est une drôle de musique !

- Oh non, même si J-pop et J-rock demeurent le genre le plus populaire, il y a une scène underground très vivace au Japon. Et tu sais… Bad Luck, c'est de la J-pop aussi.

- Oh ! Je te voyais jouer du rock, moi ! Du métal, même !

- Ça, je ne le joue que pour Ikkyoku, fit Hiroshi avec un clin d'œil.

- Ikkyoku ? C'est ta… _girlfriend_ ? » Le guitariste se mit à rire.

« Non, c'est ma chatte. D'ailleurs… vous avez les mêmes yeux. Tu as des yeux envoûtants, de vrais yeux de chat !

- Merci du_ complément_, peut-être un peu moins de la comparaison, rit la jeune fille. Dis, Nakano… Tu voudrais jouer pour moi ?

- Jouer pour toi ?

- J'adore chanter mais je sais pas jouer d'un instrument. D'habitude c'est mon père qui m'accompagne, mais à l'occasion… ça pourrait être toi ? En tout bien, tout honneur, ajouta Velouria avec un petit sourire mutin.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais dire non à une demande pareille », répondit Hiroshi, sincèrement intéressé par l'expérience. La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit sa carte.

« Appelle-moi quand tu seras libre. Moi aussi je vais avoir un planning chargé dans les semaines qui viennent. »

La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit mais pour Hiroshi, elle avait subitement perdu son caractère ennuyeux et c'est avec plaisir qu'il envisageait de re-contacter la jolie Velouria aux yeux de chat.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu envoies des textos à qui depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Shuichi en se penchant sur l'écran de téléphone de son ami.

- À personne, répondit ce dernier vaguement, inconscient du regard noir posé l'air de rien sur lui.

- Ve-lou-ria, lut le chanteur en prenant le téléphone dans ses mains. Quel drôle de prénom. C'est une fille ? Et pourquoi c'est pas écrit en Kanji ?

- Rends-moi ça. Oui, c'est une fille. Elle est nippo-brésilienne.

- Tu l'as rencontrée quand ? Ça y est, tu as une nouvelle chérie ?

- Non, ça n'est pas ma copine. C'est… Je l'ai rencontrée à la soirée organisée par _Cuteee !_

- Elle doit être jolie ! Tu sors avec ?

- Mouais, elle est mignonne, d'assez beaux yeux mais non, je ne sors pas avec.

- Tu attends quoi ? Avant A. tu n'étais pas comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Elle t'a jeté un sort ? Tu es impuissant ?

- D'abord, tu peux dire son prénom et non, Ayaka ne m'a pas jeté de sort et je ne suis pas impuissant. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de fréquenter quelqu'un dans l'immédiat. J'ai les copains, ma petite vie tranquille, ça me convient. »

Shuichi lança un regard mauvais à Fujisaki qui, s'il n'avait pipé mot, n'en avait pas raté un.

« C'est à cause de lui !! Il envoie des ondes négatives.

- Moi ? s'indigna le claviériste.

- Oui ! Hiro les tombait toutes avant ! Regarde-le à présent ! Une âme en peine au cœur brisé !

- Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé, tout va bien !

- Alors… Revois cette fille et… et faites des étincelles ! »

Hiroshi sourit. Ce genre d'envolées lyriques était typique de son ami. Même s'il était touché par son implication, il ne nourrissait aucune envie sexuelle à l'égard de la jeune fille. Bien sûr il n'était pas insensible à son charme et son caractère mais il en fallait un peu plus pour tomber amoureux. Il se retint de dire qu'avant Ayaka, il aurait sauté sur le mannequin sans préambules mais elle lui avait appris qu'une relation sentimentale était plus intéressante qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Il ne comptait pas rester célibataire éternellement mais il avait encore besoin de temps pour faire le point. Aussi, même si sa relation avec Ayaka n'avait jamais été consommée, il attendait le bon moment même s'il ne devait s'agir que d'une histoire sans lendemain.

Comme toute argumentation avec Shuichi était inutile il changea de sujet et aborda le préféré de son ami : Yuki. Velouria et ses textos tombèrent aussitôt dans l'oubli.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Fujisaki qui la vit aussitôt comme une ennemie.

K les interrompit : Hiroshi devait aller chez le _big boss_.

Avec un soupir, le concerné referma son téléphone et se leva.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et raconta brièvement qu'une marque de parfum avait contacté N-G pour qu'il figure sur leur nouvelle campagne de publicité.

« Bientôt il va me prostituer, plaisanta le guitariste.

- Au moins ça te sortirait de ton désert sexuel. Mais je me demande combien une racaille comme toi ça coûterait. Moi, je paierais pas plus de cent yens pour une nuit avec toi.

- Cent yens ! T'exagères !

- T'es une racaille, Hiroshi, gloussa Shuichi.

- Et toi, Fujisaki, combien tu paierais pour une nuit avec moi ? »

Suguru devint pâle. Il s'interdit de répondre qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour ça.

« Jamais monsieur Seguchi ne vous prostituerait ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Je sais, c'est une façon de parler.

- Justement ! Assez parlé,_ guys_ !

- Tu es au courant que Benzo m'a contacté pour leur nouvelle campagne de pub ? demanda Hiroshi à son manager.

- _Of course_ ! Shooting la semaine prochaine. Ça sera après-midi de libre pour Shindo et Fujisaki. »

Ils se remirent au travail car il fallait malgré tout préparer le concert du 31 décembre.

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine avait passé rapidement quand Hiroshi franchit le hall d'entrée du siège social de Benzo qui possédait son propre studio.

Il se présenta à l'accueil où un certain Shihei Keno, l'assistant du photographe apprit-il un peu plus tard, vint le chercher et l'amena dans une vaste pièce du quinzième étage. On le pria de s'installer et tout alla vite : des maquilleuses s'occupèrent de lui pendant qu'on lui expliquait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il écouta attentivement et se prêta au jeu.

Quelques heures plus tard, il prit le chemin de son appartement.

0o0o0o0o0o0

« Quel beau gosse ! s'exclama Shuichi en découvrant le cliché. Avec ça tu vas trouver une copine _illico presto_ !

- Tu me saoules avec cette histoire de copine !

- Tu ne la revois pas cette fille ? »

Hiroshi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses échanges avec le jeune mannequin avaient sensiblement augmenté ces derniers temps mais ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver un jour pour se voir.

« En fait, elle vient au concert.

- Tu l'as invitée ?? s'exclama le chanteur en abandonnant la photo de la campagne de pub.

- On n'arrive pas à se voir avant cette date et là elle pouvait. »

Le cœur de Fujisaki se serra. Ainsi, malgré ce qu'il disait, Nakano comptait revoir cette fille. Il aurait voulu rester et découvrir la photo avec ses deux autres collègues mais on ne le lui proposa pas. La mort dans l'âme, il rangea ses affaires et sortit, la journée était terminée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est un regard familier sur une affiche qui l'interpella. Il se figea. On ne voyait que le visage de Nakano mais il était clairement allongé sur le côté. Quelques mèches mouillées étaient plaquées sur son visage – humide lui aussi – et venaient mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son regard semblait transpercer celui de ceux qui regardaient l'image, tout cela semblant une invitation à des jeux pour adultes.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_107-Kei, Sugarplum et Nini Kei : les véritables marques sont : 109-Kei, Sugar et Vivi Kei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Pour Bad Luck, la dernière semaine de l'année donna l'impression de n'être qu'une interminable journée de répétition entrecoupée de brefs moments de repos. Passée la courte coupure de Nöel – deux jours royalement accordés par Tohma Seguchi – le groupe s'était replongé à corps perdu dans le travail et avec toute cette agitation Suguru n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser aux photos de son camarade – dont le volume de courrier avait subitement augmenté de manière conséquente – ni au petit dragon tatoué sur ses reins. Au soir du 31 décembre, moins d'une heure avant de monter sur scène pour présenter une version totalement remixée de trois chansons de leur premier albums, l'esprit du claviériste n'était plus tourné que vers leur performance, et vu les pointures qui participaient à la soirée il allait falloir assurer, d'autant que Shuichi, comble de malchance, avait souffert d'un léger refroidissement juste avant Noël et sa voix en avait été quelque peu affectée.

« Ça va ta gorge, Shu ? Tu vas tenir ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas Hiro. Et puis, avec le remède de Yuki, je suis complètement remis ! »

Suguru soupçonnait fortement le remède en question de n'être qu'un placebo à base de miel et de citron, mais dès l'instant où il avait produit l'effet escompté… C'était très prévenant de la part du romancier d'avoir songé au bien-être de son amant, même s'il n'aurait jamais reconnu ouvertement qu'il avait fait cela pour que Shuichi brille au cours de la soirée – mais qui était encore dupe ?

Le téléphone d'Hiroshi sonna soudain et il s'éloigna dans le fond de la petite pièce pour répondre. La conversation fut brève et il raccrocha sur un « Ok, j'arrive » qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer ses deux collègues.

« Où tu vas Hiro ? questionna Shuichi.

- Oh, je reviens tout de suite. C'est Vel, tu sais ? Je l'ai invitée à assister au concert, elle m'attend à l'entrée. »

Suguru garda le silence et ne leva même pas les yeux de la partition qu'il était en train d'étudier mais un pincement de jalousie lui meurtrit le cœur. Son camarade avait beau prétendre qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour cette fille, c'était tout de même un top-model, à ce qu'il en avait dit ; et dans ce cas, combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant que le jeune homme ne succombe à ses charmes ?

Ses craintes furent confirmées à la vue de la jeune fille brune qui pénétra peu après dans la loge et leur dédia un large sourire. Bien que clairement en partie Asiatique, sa peau mate et ses yeux verts attestaient d'un métissage fort réussi, et en dépit de sa jalousie mordante force lui fut d'admettre qu'elle était très jolie. Jolie et parfaitement mise en valeur par un petit haut léger comme une toile d'araignée dont les mailles irrégulières dévoilaient par endroits la peau délicatement hâlée qu'il était censé cacher.

« Voici Velouria Konoe, la présenta Hiroshi, nouvelle égérie de Merry Berry.

- Salut ! Enchanté de te connaître ! l'accueillit Shuichi avec enthousiasme. J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser ce soir !

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Velouria », la salua Suguru avec beaucoup plus de réserve, un sourire « à la Seguchi » plaqué sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas des mannequins, mais cette fille lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Cependant, il était sûr et certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée.

« Bonsoir ! Hiro m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous alors j'attends de voir si toutes ces _losanges_ sont justifiées, déclara Velouria avec un petit rire.

- Ces losanges ? répétèrent chanteur et claviériste avec des yeux ronds.

- Ces louanges, traduisit Hiroshi, familiarisé à présent avec le japonais hésitant de la jeune fille. Vel ne maîtrise pas encore très bien le japonais.

- Je suis plus calée en anglais, compléta le mannequin. Je vivais aux États-Unis avant de venir ici. »

Tout à coup, Suguru se rappela où il avait déjà vu Velouria : le jour où celle-ci lui avait soufflé le dernier numéro de _Cuteee !_ au début du mois. Il avait bien noté alors son air exotique, même si toute son attention avait été focalisée sur le magazine et non celle qui le lui avait arraché des mains. La jeune fille, en revanche, ne paraissait pas avoir gardé le moindre souvenir de lui.

« On va assurer, tu vas voir ! fanfaronna Shuichi. On est le meilleur groupe du Japon !

- Vraiment ? À moi de vérifier si c'est vrai ! »

Dissimulant soigneusement son irritation, Suguru tenta lui aussi de faire bonne figure mais il ne trouva absolument rien à dire à leur visiteuse qui, elle, paraissait extrêmement à l'aise et avait irrémédiablement conquis Shuichi. Quant à Nakano, il plaisantait avec Velouria comme s'il la connaissait depuis des années et cette apparente complicité faisait bouillir le claviériste qui, depuis qu'il faisait partie du groupe, n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son collègue de travail.

_Elle l'appelle Hiro, en plus…_ songea-t-il amèrement.

« Les Bad Luck, ça va être à vous », annonça un régisseur en poussant la porte de la loge. Shuichi bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

« Super ! Si tu veux entendre du bon son, c'est maintenant !

_- __Good luck_, les garçons ! » leur lança Velouria de la coulisse en leur adressant un petit geste tout en les regardant s'éloigner, puis elle alla rejoindre sa place, curieuse de voir ce que valait le groupe et surtout Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… »

Dans toute la salle, la foule des spectateurs scandait le décompte rituel des derniers instants de l'année qui s'achevait, égrenées par un Shuichi Shindo survolté. Emportée par l'ambiance, Velouria comptait elle aussi.

« … Zéro ! Bye-bye 2009 ! Bonjour 2010 ! Que cette année soit bonne et vous apporte le bonheur à tous !! »

Un brouhaha de cris et de sifflements s'éleva dans la salle et les Bad Luck entamèrent leur troisième et dernier titre, _The rage beat_, la chanson qui avait véritablement lancé leur carrière quelques années auparavant.

De son propre aveu, la J-pop était loin d'être le genre musical de prédilection de Velouria ; cependant, tout au long de la soirée, elle s'était laissée emporter par les mélodies rythmée et dynamiques, pour la plupart, des différents artistes qui s'étaient succédé sur scène. Que Bad Luck ait été choisi pour assurer la transition entre les deux années ne devait bien évidemment rien au hasard ; qui pouvait rivaliser avec un chanteur dont l'optimisme et l'enthousiasme étaient aussi communicatifs ? D'ailleurs, sans bouder son plaisir de spectatrice, la jeune fille ne s'était pas privée d'évaluer les trois membres du groupe.

Shuichi Shindo, tout d'abord. Débordant d'une énergie bouillonnante, il savait à merveille transmettre sa ferveur au public et même si, parfois, il n'était pas irréprochable d'un point de vue purement technique, son charisme sur scène faisait bien vite oublier les petites erreurs et approximations.

Hiroshi Nakano, ensuite. Moins démonstratif que son camarade, quelquefois brouillon dans son jeu mais tout aussi heureux d'être sur scène que son ami et plus préoccupé à mettre celui-ci en valeur qu'à se faire briller ; un partenaire idéal.

Suguru Fujisaki, enfin. Concentré et appliqué afin de délivrer une exécution irréprochable de sa partie mais aussi communicatif qu'un mur et manifestement à des centaines d'années-lumière de son public. Le pas marrant du groupe, quoi.

Sitôt leur partie achevée, les trois garçons regagnèrent leur loge où Velouria les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, abandonnant sans trop de regrets le groupe de gothic lolitas qui avaient succédé à Bad Luck et dont la chanteuse paraissait aussi avenante et enjouée qu'une porte de prison.

« Les garçons ! C'était génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussant sans s'annoncer la porte de la loge. Tu avais raison Shuichi, vous avez mis le feu à la salle !

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

- Hiro, tu assures vraiment à la guitare. Je suis impressionnée.

- Eh. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Même si je suis un beau gosse, je suis avant tout un musicien !

- Peut-être bien, mais je dois dire que sur la pub pour Benzo tu es… hum… vraiment _hot »_, ronronna le jeune mannequin avec un sourire entendu. Suguru, lui, était au supplice : la nouvelle année pouvait-elle commencer plus mal ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne comptait pas rester une minute de plus ici à endurer ce spectacle.

« Heu, je… Hé bien, je vais rentrer… » annonça-t-il en repliant la veste noire qu'il avait portée pour le concert, et qu'il plaça dans un sac.

- Quoi, déjà ? C'est le jour de l'an, Fujisaki ! Amuse-toi un peu, commenta Shuichi.

- Oui mais… on ne s'est pas arrêtés de toute la semaine et je suis vraiment très fatigué. Je pars pour Kyoto à 10 heures et je n'ai pas envie de rater mon train.

- Ah, comme tu veux. Passe de bonnes fêtes, alors.

- Merci, vous aussi, monsieur Shindo. »

Il enfila son manteau et se tourna vers Hiroshi et Velouria qu'il salua, le visage impassible.

« Au revoir et passez vous aussi de bonnes fêtes. À… à très bientôt. »

À peine avait-il quitté la pièce que la jeune fille adressa un coup d'œil étonné au guitariste.

« Il est… un peu bizarre, non ? Il est toujours comme ça ou c'était juste ce soir ?

- Tu l'as sans doute intimidé, Fujisaki n'a pas l'habitude des filles. Lui c'est juste boulot, boulot, boulot, expliqua Shuichi.

- Et puis… qui ne serait pas troublé par un regard aussi envoûtant ? » renchérit Hiroshi avec un sourire enjôleur avant d'adresser un petit clin d'œil à la jeune fille dont les yeux verts, il fallait bien le reconnaître, avaient quelque chose de fascinant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les vacances avaient été méritées et reposantes. Enfin… « reposantes » était un terme relatif quand on s'appelait Hiroshi Nakano. Le guitariste était parti avec son frère et ses amis à Rusutsu en Hokkaido, skier. Troquer sa guitare contre son surf le temps d'une semaine l'avait requinqué. Sa tenue lui avait aussi permis l'anonymat car depuis un peu plus d'un mois, les sorties incognito se raréfiaient.

« _Assume d'être la nouvelle icône des adolescentes et des gays. Tu crois que j'en tirerais un bon prix, de tes caleçons sales ?_ » se moquait Sobi, un ami de frère.

Et pour l'instant il l'assumait. Oh, cela ne lui montait pas à la tête mais ça le rassurait quelque part. Sa rupture avec Ayaka avait émaillé sa confiance en lui et constater qu'il plaisait le réconfortait.

Ainsi, de retour à Tokyo, il accueillit avec bonne humeur la proposition de Mery Berry : poser pour leur catalogue printemps – été. En plus, il travaillerait avec Velouria, cela faciliterait les choses.

Il aimait bien la jeune fille : elle était aussi pétillante qu'une bulle de champagne et vraiment très jolie. Son prénom atypique la rendait encore plus séduisante et mystérieuse à la fois. L'album _Bossanova_ des Pixies, dont le titre _Velouria_ avait inspiré les parents de la jeune fille, n'était pas son préféré mais en disait long sur elle : exotique et dynamique.

Le retour au studio ne fut pas difficile ; il avait l'opportunité de faire partie d'une poignée de chanceux aimant aller au travail chaque matin. À grands gestes et bruyamment, son ami Shuichi lui raconta ses vacances durant la montée en ascenseur. Dans le studio, ils saluèrent Fujisaki et poursuivirent leur conversation qui avait dévié sur, justement, Velouria.

« Et tu ne l'as pas vue de toutes les vacances ? s'offusqua Shuichi. Ne traîne pas, une fille comme ça, ça ne reste pas seule longtemps. Et puis… Fujisaki-bourreau-des-cœurs pourrait te la piquer, se moqua gratuitement le chanteur, incapable de ne pas vanner son collègue. Regarde, il rougit ! insista-t-il.

- Moi au moins je ne suis pas une pauvre larve rampante devant monsieur Eiri.

- C'est moi que tu traites de pauvre larve ? »

_Non, la voisine, crétin !_ songea Fujisaki.

« Allez, commencez l'année zen, s'interposa Hiroshi.

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Il m'a traité de larve, gémit Shindo.

- De « pauvre larve rampante », plus exactement, souligna Suguru.

- Tu voooiiiis, Hirooooo !

- Tu l'as un peu cherché aussi. »

Il réussit à calmer son ami et ils étaient prêts à travailler quand K et Sakano arrivèrent.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient à la cafétéria de l'immeuble, Velouria fit irruption et s'installa avec eux comme si de rien n'était.

« À partir de maintenant, je viendrai déjeuner avec toi, Hiro, déclara-t-elle. Comme nous allons être _collèges…_ »

Suguru manqua de s'étouffer. S'il comprenait bien, Nakano et elle allaient être _collègues _? Comment ça ?

« Je vais participer au catalogue Printemps – Eté de Merry Berry. Le shooting a lieu la semaine prochaine », expliqua Hiroshi.

À partir de là, une étrange habitude s'installa : le jeune mannequin venait effectivement chaque midi dans des tenues plus sexy les unes que les autres (en dépit d'un mauvais temps évident à l'extérieur) et minaudait. Elle était même parvenue à obtenir de Hiroshi qu'il la _nourisse_. Soi-disant malhabile avec des baguettes, elle avait réussi à ce que Hiro lui donne la becquée avec les siennes et, depuis, ça aussi était devenu une habitude.

Suguru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les épier – du moins pensait-il passer inaperçu. C'était indéniable qu'ils faisaient un joli couple. Tous les deux étaient grands, élancés et semblaient avoir la même étincelle au fond des yeux. Une étincelle que lui n'aurait jamais.

Un soir, il ne put retenir un soupir en voyant la jeune fille dans le hall de l'immeuble attendant le guitariste. Celui-ci salua brièvement ses collègues et courut vers Velouria ; tous deux s'empressèrent de filer à l'extérieur.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ? »

Suguru sursauta.

« J'ai bien vu que tu ne les quittais pas des yeux, continua Shindo. Elle te plait, hein ? Mais tu penses vraiment avoir une chance contre Hiro ?

- Et vous monsieur Shindo. Qui eut cru que vous aviez une chance avec monsieur Eiri ?

- Moi, espèce de minable ! J'ai toujours su que je le pouvais ! Et puis je ne suis pas un croque-mort, moi ! Regarde-toi ! Tu penses vraiment plaire à une si belle fille ? Ah, ah, ah ! Même pas dans tes rêves elle sortirait avec toi. Je vais raconter ça à Hiro, il va bien rigoler ! »

Sur ces paroles, il poussa la lourde porte sans même la retenir.

Fujisaki se moquait bien de cette pique mais ce que le chanteur avait dit pouvait aussi s'appliquer au guitariste. Pourquoi le regarderait-il ? Renfrogné, il rentra chez lui, essayant d'ignorer les affiches de Benzo.

XXXXXXXXXX

La séance photo fut programmée un samedi : Seguchi voulait bien exploiter sa nouvelle vache à lait mais son travail ne devait pas en pâtir.

Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble de Merry Berry, Vel l'attendait. S'il en croyait les propos de Shuichi – « Le nabot est fou amoureux d'elle, je t'assure ! Regarde comme il la mate à chaque fois ! » - Fujisaki avait le béguin pour elle. Détaillant sa jolie silhouette, il songea qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Cela démontrait juste une fois de plus le bon goût de son collègue claviériste.

Ensemble, ils montèrent aux studios. Beaucoup plus spacieux que ceux de Benzo, ils occupaient deux étages du building. Deux dizaines de personnes s'affairaient, pareilles à des fourmis : maquilleurs, coiffeurs, d'autres mannequins, leurs agents et c'est Megumi Tsubaki, la jeune styliste, qui vint l'accueillir en personne. Elle l'arracha des bras de Velouria et l'amena vers les coiffeurs :

« Pendant qu'on te coiffera, je vais t'expliquer le déroulement du shooting. Tu es très sexy sur les affiches de Benzo et c'est une chance que Velouria t'ait proposé, un de nos mannequins a une grippe terrible, il est cloué au lit depuis deux semaines et demi et a une mine épouvantable. »

Il s'assit et l'écouta attentivement. Cela lui donna l'impression de durer des heures. Quand il releva les yeux vers le miroir, il retint un hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Mais la question mourut.

Comment n'avait-il pas senti venir les choses ?

« C'est une coloration temporaire, le rassura le coiffeur.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? »

S'ensuivit un débit impressionnant d'explications qui se termina par un « ça part en dix lavages. »

S'il avait assumé son rôle de poupée jusqu'ici avec un petit orgueil, ç'en était trop cette fois. Ce serait certainement son dernier contrat.

Un peu grognon, il se prêta tout de même au jeu.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Au Japon, le nouvel an est une fête très importante qui dure plusieurs jours (du 1er au 5 janvier), au cours de laquelle beaucoup de Japonais prennent des congés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Le lundi matin, c'est un Suguru plongé dans des pensées qui se voulaient strictement professionnelles – mais qui étaient en réalité focalisées à cent pour cent sur un certain Hiroshi Nakano – qui poussa la porte du Studio 3.

Son week-end avait été horrible, il n'avait cessé de ressasser l'idée de la séance de photos à laquelle devait participer son camarade, et si une part de lui brûlait d'impatience de voir le résultat, une autre se consumait de jalousie à la seule évocation de cette maudite Velouria qui, et ce n'était on ne peut plus clair, avait jeté son dévolu sur le superbe spécimen de mâle Asiatique qu'était le guitariste de Bad Luck. Non contente de venir imposer sa présence tous les midis à N-G, elle pouvait aussi en profiter le week-end ! Aussi, afin de tenir à l'écart le spleen qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui comme une chape de béton, il avait passé le samedi et le dimanche à travailler ; fignoler ses arrangements dans les moindres détails, faire des gammes, étudier les morceaux les plus difficiles du répertoire classique, en résumé : il s'était abruti par le travail.

Cependant, il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son collègue, lequel le suivait de quelques minutes la plupart du temps, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle manière aborder le sujet de la séance de photos sans paraître trop ouvertement curieux car cela n'était pas dans sa manière habituelle de faire. Mais, quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'est Sakano qui entra.

« Bonjour, monsieur Sakano », le salua-t-il, tâchant de dissimuler sa déception. K arriva peu après, suivi de Shuichi, et toujours pas de Nakano. Un doute abominable s'insinua dans l'esprit du claviériste : et si Velouria et Hiroshi avaient passé la nuit ensemble ? Peut-être bien qu'en cet instant son collègue se trouvait entre les bras de cette intrigante et…

« Je suis en retard ! Désolé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Nakano essoufflé et… blond. Tous dans la pièce restèrent un instant à le fixer avec des yeux ronds avant que ne fuse une salve de questions.

« Hiro ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!

- Tu as voulu changer de look, Hiroshi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir fait part avant ?!!

- Mon… Monsieur Nakano ?? »

Le jeune homme leva la main et expliqua ce qu'il en était, ainsi que la cause de son léger retard, qui était qu'il avait tenté de faire disparaître la couleur à force de lavages, en pure perte.

« Mais le coiffeur m'a assuré que ça partirait vite. En attendant, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié et je leur ai dit que les photos, pour moi, c'était terminé, après tout je suis musicien et pas mannequin. En plus, honnêtement, vu ce qu'on nous a demandé de faire… »

Il haussa les épaules sans achever mais l'imagination de Suguru prit aussitôt le mors aux dents. Qu'avait voulu dire son camarade ? Quelle pouvait bien être la teneur de ces clichés ? Il ne s'agissait pourtant que de banales photos destinées à un catalogue… non ?

« Hé bien, justement, il est temps de vous mettre au boulot et de prouver que vous êtes musiciens avant tout. On y va, _guys_ ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien que, selon son habitude, Suguru n'ait rien laissé paraître de ses préoccupations il ne put tenir et, profitant de ce que Shuichi était parti aux toilettes, il alla trouver Hiroshi qui fumait en observant distraitement le ciel gris par la fenêtre.

« Monsieur Nakano… Sans vouloir être indiscret… Votre séance photo, elle s'est bien passée ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui, ça a été. Mais on ne m'avait pas dit que j'allais être teint en blond et ça m'a un peu énervé.

- Mais pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air particulièrement enchanté par ce qu'on vous a demandé de faire, apparemment, insista le jeune garçon.

- En fait… la plupart c'étaient des photos classiques mais il y en a eu une… honnêtement, c'était à se demander si elle était destinée à un catalogue de fringues ou à la promo d'un film X, tu vois ? »

Suguru ne voyait pas mais il s'imagina parfaitement et vira au cramoisi cependant que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

« Avec… avec mademoiselle Velouria ? questionna-t-il en s'efforçant de conserver un ton calme et détaché.

- Oui, avec Vel. Franchement j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais bon… je ne connais rien au milieu de la mode. On a pris des tas de photos mais très peu seront publiées et je ne sais pas si celle-ci le sera, en fin de compte.

- Et à mademoiselle Velouria, ça lui a plu ? »

Hiroshi considéra son camarade avec un peu d'étonnement. Celui-ci ne se montrait généralement pas très insistant quand il ne s'agissait pas de travail… Se pouvait-il que Shuichi ait raison et qu'il s'intéressât à la jeune fille ?

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'habitude, c'est son travail après tout. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette et exhala une longue bouffée de fumée puis l'écrasa dans un cendrier.

« Shuichi est de retour, il est temps de s'y remettre. »

Il alla reprendre sa guitare, totalement inconscient du trouble que cette conversation avait fait naître chez le claviériste.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'affiche publicitaire était apparue un beau matin, juste avant que Suguru ne quitte son petit appartement pour aller travailler ; ou bien avait-elle été placardée là après la nuit tombée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune garçon demeura figé plusieurs secondes face à la grande image sur laquelle Hiroshi et Velouria vantaient les mérites de la marque de prêt-à-porter féminin Merry Berry et, pour bien mettre en exergue le fait qu'il s'agissait de vêtements pour filles, seul le mannequin était habillé ; son partenaire, torse nu et aux trois-quarts de dos, semblait lancer un regard provocateur aux passants, un bras passé autour de la taille mince de la jeune fille qui, elle, recouvrait en partie de la main le tatouage en forme de dragon.

Le claviériste ne savait pas si c'était cette photo en particulier ou une autre qu'avait évoquée son camarade ; pour lui, ces doigts minces aux ongles soigneusement laqués de pourpre posés sur le petit dragon noir semblaient s'être refermés sur son cœur pour le broyer. Nakano et elle formaient un couple diablement sexy et remarquablement assorti. Comment rivaliser avec pareille opposante ?

_Y'a pas de rivalité, monsieur Nakano ne sait même pas quels sont mes sentiments pour lui et je me vois mal aller lui faire une déclaration à la pause de midi_, songea-t-il, découragé, en reprenant sa route vers la station de métro la plus proche d'une démarche singulièrement abattue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours. C'était le maximum de ce que Suguru avait pu tenir, à croiser chaque matin et chaque soir le regard provocateur d'Hiroshi Nakano qui semblait le narguer et le mettre au défi de lui révéler son attirance. Au matin du troisième jour, le claviériste avait décidé de passer à l'action. Non pas en allant trouver l'homme de ses pensées, mais en photographiant l'affiche qui, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, lui mettait le sang en ébullition. Il était encore tôt et les rares passants se hâtaient le long des trottoirs. Il faisait sombre mais un réverbère éclairait très nettement le panneau rectangulaire. Le cœur battant, Suguru scruta la rue ; trottoirs déserts, juste une voiture qui remontait lentement la rue, le moteur au ralenti à cause du froid vif. Elle disparut à l'angle d'un croisement et le garçon, aussitôt, cadra son séduisant camarade et prit une photo avec son téléphone portable. Un regard pour s'assurer que le cliché était net – il y avait bien un léger reflet mais vu les conditions d'éclairage c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire – et il s'éloigna à grands pas de l'endroit avec le sentiment d'être un véritable pervers réduit à photographier clandestinement les images sur lesquelles apparaissait quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait au quotidien.

Suguru, cependant, n'était pas au bout de ses émotions. Alors qu'il sirotait un thé en compagnie d'Hiroshi, K et Sakano, attendant que Shuichi arrive et la tête encore pleine de la vision de l'affiche, le chanteur de Bad Luck poussa la porte du studio avec un « Hirooo ! Sacripant !! » tonitruant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit simplement l'intéressé.

- Ooh, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais fait des photos coquines avec la belle Velouria ! »

Le claviériste sentit son cœur cesser de battre tandis que Shuichi brandissait un fascicule à la cantonade.

« C'est le catalogue de Merry Berry, constata Hiroshi.

Oui ! Maiko l'a récupéré hier, à Shibuya. Mais quand elle a vu une certaine photo elle a failli s'évanouir, m'a-t-elle dit. Tu cachais bien ton jeu avec Velouria, hein ? Chaud lapin ! » s'écria le chanteur avec un clin d'œil en déposant le catalogue ouvert à plat sur la table.

Tous se penchèrent vers la photo en question et le cœur de Suguru se serra à lui en faire mal. Sur le papier glacé, Velouria, allongée sur un canapé, se cambrait et pressait sa poitrine nue contre le torse nu lui aussi d'Hiroshi ; serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient. Un troisième personnage complétait ce tableau orgiaque : un mannequin masculin torse nu aussi, Michio Shibutani, enlaçait par derrière Hiroshi et l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Ben dis donc ! Tu es sacrément _hot,_ Nakano, dit K en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Shuichi.

- Tu y a mis la langue avec Velouria ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ? La demoiselle ou le monsieur ? demanda ce dernier.

- Mais… mais quelle image du groupe cela va-t-il véhiculer ? s'interrogea Sakano en pâlissant. Monsieur Seguchi va devenir fou.

- Monsieur Seguchi adore, le rassura la guitariste. Vous voyez, quand je parlais de prostitution ! » compléta-t-il sans répondre toutefois aux questions de son ami.

Seul Suguru s'abstint de tout commentaire. Bien sûr que l'objet de ses fantasmes avait dû _vraiment_ embrasser la jeune fille. Pourtant, l'autre mannequin le troublait aussi. S'il considérait juste cette partie de la photo, c'était terriblement chaud. L'espace d'une seconde il envisagea la possibilité d'aller à Shibuya voir s'il y trouverait lui aussi un magazine.

_Il doit__ y en avoir à la boutique Merry Berry_, songea-t-il.

K le tira de ses réflexions en le secouant assez fort.

« Il rêvasse à son amoureuse, gloussa Shuichi. La jolie Velouria, prit-il la peine d'ajouter. Fais attention Hiro, il va te la piquer. »

Le claviériste avala d'un trait la boisson qui lui restait non sans lancer un regard courroucé à son collègue.

Comme chaque midi, Fujisaki s'attendait à voir surgir le mannequin dans la cantine et s'asseoir à la table des deux autres musiciens mais elle ne vint pas ce jour-là et le repas terminé, les deux garçons sortirent – la cigarette post-déjeuner de Nakano – puis remontèrent en salle de repos, le temps hivernal étant trop peu engageant pour y rester trop longtemps exposés.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il… il était dur ? s'exclama Shuichi qui n'avait pas entendu la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir.

- Oui. Et après la séance, quand nous remettions nos fringues il me dit très à l'aise : « Je n'y pouvais rien pour mon érection. Tu es plutôt bandant ».

- Eeeet ?

« Et je lui ai souri, lui demandant s'il me draguait. « Si je te draguais, je t'aurais déjà embrassé comme ça ». Là, il me roule un gros patin et me dit « J'étais jaloux de la petite Konoe ». Il prend un stylo et me note son numéro de téléphone sur la main et s'en va après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.

- Tu vas le rappeler ?

- Je ne crois pas mais j'aime bien son audace. Tu vois, c'est la différence entre les filles et les mecs. Les filles tournent pendant des heures et tentent d'attirer l'attention alors que les mecs, ça prend.

- Et toi, entre les deux, lequel tu préfères ? »

Suguru laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise qui le démasqua.

« Alors, Fujisaki, on écoute aux portes ? Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir vu ta jolie poupée ce midi ? le railla Shindo.

- Et vous monsieur Shindo, savez-vous où était monsieur Eiri pour le déjeuner ? »

En plein dans le mille.

Shuichi bondit de son siège et s'affola. Fujisaki savait-il quelque chose que lui ne savait pas ?

L'arrivée de K et Sakano mit fin à ses interrogations, plongeant toutefois Shuichi dans de gros doutes qui gênèrent sensiblement leur travail.

Une fois les répétitions terminées, le chanteur bondit sur son téléphone et le temps de courir à la station de métro la plus proche, inonda la messagerie de son amant.

Les deux autres furent moins prompts à quitter les studios, Hiroshi attendit même son collègue.

« Je vais boire un verre avec Velouria et… et Shibutani, le… le mannequin sur la photo. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Je… Non. Non merci. Je dois faire quelque chose. »

Le guitariste regarda son cadet partir précipitamment. Quelle mouche les piquait-ils, tous ? Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit le parking où il prit sa moto en direction de Shibuya , là où les deux autres l'attendaient.

De son côté Fujisaki repassait dans sa tête les bribes de discussion volées. Cette histoire de mannequin dragueur semblait sérieuse. Cela voulait-il dire… Cela voulait-il dire que Nakano était ouvert au point de sortir avec des personnes des deux sexes ?

Si tel était le cas, il avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de l'attirer.

« _Les filles tournent pendant des heures et tentent d'attirer l'attention alors que les mecs, ça prend _» avait dit son collègue. Lui aussi devait-il _prendre_ plutôt que d'_attirer_ ?

Il repensait à ce Shibutani. Jamais il n'oserait embrasser goulûment – ou embrasser tout court – le guitariste. Il semblait à des années-lumière de lui. Comment traverser ce fossé ? Et s'il se trompait ? S'il s'était agi d'une blague entre les deux amis ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences pour lui ?

Il retournait le problème dans sa tête et même si la bisexualité de son amour secret pouvait être un pas de moins entre eux, il n'en restait pas moins un très long trajet à parcourir.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Suguru consulta sa montre et reposa la photo qu'il examinait depuis de longues minutes bien qu'il en ait connu par cœur les plus petits détails. Il était temps pour lui de partir s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé son amie Narumi, ancienne camarade de collège avec qui il était resté très lié. Il replaça la photo dans la pochette en plastique qui refermait son secret – toutes les photos de Nakano faites pour _Cuteee !_, Benzo et Merry Berry, glanées sur le net pour la plupart et, au vu des commentaires qui les assortissaient, il n'était pas le seul à fantasmer sur le guitariste et son joli petit dragon. Il déposa la pochette dans un tiroir de son bureau, prit quelques affaires et quitta son appartement.

La journée était belle, bien que froide. Quand il arriva au point de rencontre convenu, à l'entrée du Parc Ueno, Narumi était déjà là, emmitouflée dans un manteau beige et une écharpe rayée jaune et bleue.

« Suguru ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Narumi. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre, au moins ?

- Non, je viens à peine d'arriver. Alors, comment vas-tu ? J'ai trouvé sur Internet des vidéos de votre concert du 31, c'était chouette ! Il était en super forme, Shuichi ! »

_Oh lui… Il est toujours à deux cent__s à l'heure…_ songea le claviériste, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Narumi enchaîna :

« Mais Hiro était encore mieux ! Je l'adorais déjà mais depuis qu'il a fait toutes ces photos… Aaaah… » soupira la jeune fille d'un air rêveur en pressant sa main sur son cœur. « Tu crois qu'il va continuer à en faire ? J'ai envie de m'abonner à _Cuteee !_, du coup ! »

_Et voilà, bingo. Pas si bête, l'idée de la rédaction._

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il va en faire encore, du moins lui a dit ne plus en avoir envie. Maintenant, monsieur Seguchi peut peut-être l'y obliger vu qu'en effet les ventes d'albums de Bad Luck ont augmenté suite à cela. C'est assez terrible, non ? En tant que musiciens, ne devrions-nous pas être jugés seulement sur nos prestations musicales ? »

Narumi lui flanqua un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

« Tu rigoles ? Vous n'arrêtez pas d'enchaîner des émissions de télé débiles qui n'ont rien à voir avec la musique ! Au moins, là on peut profiter un peu de toutes ces belles choses. J'avoue que ce tatouage en forme de dragon… il me donne des frissons ! »

_Oui, eh bien à moi aussi…_

Ils déambulèrent dans le Parc Ueno en bavardant – Narumi assurant le plus gros de la conversation – puis le quittèrent pour aller déjeuner dans les alentours. Comme ils passaient devant une affiche publicitaire vantant les mérites de la dernière eau de toilette pour hommes de Benzo, la jeune fille s'arrêta net et courut se placer à côté du panneau.

« Suguru ! Prends-moi en photo avec lui, s'il te plaît !

- Heu… Bien sûr, donne-moi ton téléphone.

- Non, prends le tien, le mien a un problème et je n'arrive plus à prendre de photos. J'adore cette affiche ! Hiro est bien mieux brun que blond, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se teindre ?

- Disons qu'on ne lui a pas trop laissé le choix. Voilà, c'est bon », annonça le claviériste qui avait pris grand soin de ne rien manquer du visage en gros plan de son camarade de travail.

« Comment trouves-tu mon haut ? s'enquit Narumi en ôtant son manteau une fois dans le restaurant, un petit établissement cosy à l'atmosphère feutrée. Il est joli, hein ?

- Oui, il te va très bien, complimenta Suguru à la vue du cache-cœur en laine safran que portait son amie et qui épousait joliment les courbes de sa poitrine peu opulente.

- C'est un Merry Berry ! Keiko et moi avons fait les boutiques à Shibuya hier après-midi, ils ont une boutique exclusive là-bas. J'ai aussi acheté deux robes et un pantacourt. J'espère qu'ils comptent en ouvrir une à Kyoto aussi. C'est très joli ce qu'ils font et leur nouveau mannequin le présente très bien. Au fait, c'est vrai qu'elle sort avec Hiro ? »

Suguru sentit un élancement de douleur très désagréable lui traverser le cœur. Même si, aux dires d'Hiroshi, ce n'était pas le cas… ils paraissaient s'entendre à merveille, et ceci ne débouchait-il pas souvent sur un rapprochement plus que poussé ?

« Non, monsieur Nakano ne sort avec personne, démentit-il, taisant la présence régulière de Velouria dans les locaux de N-G.

- Tant mieux. Elle est mignonne mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de nous piquer notre Hiro ! »

En attendant que leur repas leur soit servi, Suguru s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes. Sans la moindre gêne, Narumi prit son téléphone, qu'il avait laissé sur la table, et ouvrit le dossier des images afin de voir le rendu de la photo qu'avait prise d'elle son ami et sur laquelle elle souriait, index et majeur formant un « V ». Alors qu'elle revenait en arrière, une image sur la planche-contact l'intrigua et elle la sélectionna, quelque peu étonnée ; la photo était un cadrage serré sur Hiroshi Nakano tel qu'il apparaissait dans l'une des publicités pour Merry Berry. Pourquoi son camarade avait-il pris pareille photo ? Les autres clichés ne présentaient que peu d'intérêt et remontaient à plusieurs semaines.

Narumi était une petite personne d'une immense curiosité, et celle-ci une fois excitée il lui fallait savoir, aussi à peine Suguru eut-il repris sa place à table qu'elle demanda de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi tu as une photo de l'affiche de Merry Berry dans ton mobile, Suguru ? »

La question prit le claviériste de court et il se sentit rougir cependant que son cœur s'emballait ; toutefois il se reprit aussitôt et rétorqua d'un ton pincé : « Tu as fouillé dans mon téléphone ?

- Oui, je voulais voir ma photo. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, enfin ! C'est pas un crime non plus !

- C'est surtout extrêmement impoli ! »

Narumi connaissait suffisamment son ami pour voir, à son air offusqué et son attitude subitement guindée qu'il avait très mal pris son geste… et peut-être aussi sa question.

« J'ai rien fait de mal, c'est juste une photo de Hiro. Bon, il faut reconnaître qu'il est sacrément appétissant… Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour lui, des fois ? plaisanta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Mais enfin, Narumi !! s'écria le jeune garçon, éperdu. C'est pas des choses à dire !!

- Oooh… on dirait que j'ai mis en plein dans le mille ! Je te connais bien, Suguru. Tu ne peux pas me mentir sur ce plan-là, quand on parle de sentiments tu ne sais pas garder ton calme, et regarde-toi, tu es tout rouge ! Alors comme ça tu en pinces pour les garçons, hein ? Si je m'étais doutée ! »

Elle se mit à rire mais cessa rapidement devant l'air abattu de son ami. Suguru, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment ce que la situation avait de désopilant, comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez difficile de devoir assumer des préférences hors normes et une concurrence féroce personnifiée par rien moins que deux top-models !

« Oui, heu… C'est vrai alors ? Tu… Hiro te plaît ?

- Narumi ! Tu… tu ne dois le répéter à personne ! S'il te plaît !! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, quelque peu désarçonnée par le désarroi de son camarade, toujours si sûr de lui et déterminé qu'elle en avait du mal à le reconnaître.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai à personne, tu as ma parole. Mais… dis, moi, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Hiro ne se doute de rien, je parie ? Raconte-moi tout ! »

Même s'il n'avait plus grand appétit, le claviériste vida la moitié de son assiette tout en expliquant ce qu'il en était de sa situation sentimentale à son amie qui, elle, fit plus qu'honneur à son plat, de plus en plus excitée par le récit de son ancien camarade de collège.

« … Alors Hiro serait… bisexuel ? Kamis !! Dans ce cas tu as ta chance, Suguru ! Il faut que tu fonces, là !

- Mais je n'en suis pas complètement certain et… et même… tu as vu contre qui je dois lutter ? Je ne suis pas du tout à la hauteur physiquement », déplora le jeune garçon, découragé. Narumi fouilla dans son sac et en tira un exemplaire du catalogue de Merry Berry qu'elle ouvrit à la page de la publicité un peu scandaleuse dont toutes ses amies parlaient au lycée. Effectivement, Suguru n'allait pas avoir la partie facile s'il devait rivaliser avec la jolie métisse aux envoûtants yeux verts ou le jeune homme athlétique, brun et séduisant, qui avait déjà lancé la première offensive. Mais la vie était faite de défis, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si celui-ci était de taille… il valait la peine d'être relevé.

« Moi je dis que tu as tes chances, même si ça ne va pas être facile, conclut la lycéenne en lui assénant une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. Et je peux te donner des conseils, si tu veux. Je peux être ton coach à distance ! »

Suguru la dévisagea avec un peu de méfiance, car il n'avait pas connaissance que Narumi ait tant d'expérience que cela en la matière, mais au point où il en était… toute aide était bonne à prendre.

« C'est d'accord. Je te fais confiance. »

Un serveur arriva sur ces mots et déposa devant eux deux coupes contenant des parfaits, respectivement aux fruits rouges et au chocolat.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ! » affirma Narumi avec un large sourire en plongeant sa cuillère dans la crème chantilly qui couronnait son dessert.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lundi après-midi, Fujisaki inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte du studio. Si son cœur battait à 200km/h, rien ne trahissait son émotion en surface. Il avait bien étudié les conseils de son amie et avait décidé d'appliquer le premier : « _Renverser une boisson dans un endroit stratégique pour l'amener à enlever le vêtement sali_. » Narumi avait proposé un jus de fruit mais en buvant peu, Suguru avait choisi son café habituel car le voir avec un jus de fruit aurait paru suspect. Shuichi racontait son week-end – lamentable car Yuki avait piqué une crise – et Hiroshi semblait écouter attentivement. Où trouvait-il cette patience illimitée et cet intérêt sincère ? Voyait-il chez Shuichi quelque chose invisible pour lui ?

Suguru observa une dernière fois la fumée de sa boisson et réalisa que le café n'avait pas été un choix judicieux : il était brûlant ! Déshabiller Nakano, oui ; l'ébouillanter, non !

Mais il était tant concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas le sac à dos du chanteur. Il trébucha dessus et vit avec horreur le liquide se répandre sur le haut du guitariste qui geignit et se releva vivement.

Suguru se rattrapa à la table et le texte répété mille fois devant sa glace s'évanouit, laissant place à un galimatias d'excuses.

« C'est bon ! Je ne suis pas brûlé au troisième degré. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de le rassurer Hiroshi. Je vais passer de l'eau et ça ira. »

Shuichi regarda son ami quitter la pièce et fixa Fujisaki :

« Tu comptes te débarrasser de lui pour avoir Velouria ? Tu es vraiment minable ! »

Pour la première fois, le claviériste ne trouva rien à dire, encore sous l'émotion de la culpabilité.

_En plus, je ne serai pas là quand il va enlever son haut_, songea-t-il.

« Fais attention, Fujisaki. On m'appelle « œil de Sphinx ».

- De _lynx_, ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Suguru.

- Lynx, Sphinx, c'est pareil. J'ouvre l'œil et le bon ! »

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Suguru aurait éclaté de rire mais en plus de ne pas avoir ce genre de comportement tonitruant, il avait blessé celui qui occupait ses pensées.

Autant abandonner le conseil numéro un et passer à quelque chose de moins dangereux.

L'après-midi se déroula normalement même si Suguru était persuadé que son collègue lui en voulait encore. Un petit cadeau ferait peut-être amende honorable. Mais qu'acheter ?

Il voulut s'excuser une énième fois mais le guitariste partit rapidement.

« Il a rendez-vous. Avec Velouria », expliqua Shuichi, heureux de sa remarque.

Lui aussi partit, gloussant.

La soirée avec la jeune top-model fut très agréable : ils dînèrent dans un restaurant branché (au moins ne faisait-elle pas partie de ces filles à un côté qui se faisaient vomir après avoir avalé du bout des lèvres un bol de riz nature) puis poursuivirent dans un café. Au moment de déposer la jeune fille chez elle, elle invita Hiroshi à monter. Il accepta.

C'était la première fois qu'il y venait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il n'était pas très sûr du déroulement du reste de la soirée. Le temps que Velouria se mette à l'aise, il étudia l'appartement. Beaucoup plus spacieux que le sien, la décoration restait sobre. Il y avait sur un mur une pléthore de photographies de gens qui devaient être ses amis.

Quand il aperçut une guitare, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre. Il l'accorda et laissa son inspiration du moment guider ses doigts.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle le rejoignit en chantant sur ce qu'il jouait. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

« Défaut professionnel, s'excusa-t-il en reposant l'instrument. Tu as une très jolie voix ! »

La jeune fille lui prit la guitare des mains et la reposa où il l'avait prise. Elle grimpa sur le canapé et avança d'un mouvement félin vers le musicien.

« Merci, ronronna-t-elle. J'ai d'autres charmes, tu veux les découvrir ? »

Elle l'embrassa lentement, lui laissant le temps de savourer le moment.

Une étrange pensée vint à l'esprit de Hiroshi : Fujisaki. Il se repassa mentalement le nombre de fois où il avait demandé après la jeune fille et la maladresse du matin. Shuichi avait raison. Pour un motif inconnu de lui-même, il repoussa gentiment son amie.

« Ça… ça n'est pas possible nous deux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne le sais pas mais… j'étais fiancé il y a peu de temps et elle m'a largué. Je ne suis pas prêt pour le moment. »

La jeune fille parut agacée mais se ressaisit.

« Je te trouve plus que _croquant_ et… Restons en là. Tu as raison. »

Il apparut évident qu'un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux deux, aussi Hiroshi décida-t-il de rentrer chez lui après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à son amie.

Une fois chez lui, il repensa au baiser de Velouria. Dire qu'il ne la trouvait pas sexy aurait été un mensonge mais pour une fois que son collègue s'intéressait à _quelqu'un_, peut-être devait-il lui céder la place. Après tout, lui n'était pas amoureux du mannequin. Et, il devait l'admettre, il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans un rapprochement avec quiconque, fut-il sentimental ou physique. Oui, sa rupture avec Ayaka l'avait peut-être plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait cru et laisser Velouria à Fujisaki n'était qu'un prétexte.

« En même temps, ça n'est pas gagné pour lui », se dit-il en se couchant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et Hiroshi n'eut aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'il sortait des studios avec ses deux collègues, il trouva Michio Shibutani qui l'attendait appuyé contre une magnifique moto. Celui-ci ondula vers le musicien.

« Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, Nakano, dit-il, mais tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas rancunier. Si on allait faire un tour ? demanda-t-il en lui envoyant un casque.

- Je ne me laisse jamais conduire, répondit Hiroshi en souriant.

- Et moi, je m'adapte », répondit le mannequin en jetant les clés cette fois.

Le guitariste étudia la moto italienne.

« Elle est vraiment superbe, commenta-t-il en effleurant la carrosserie.

- De quoi aller au septième ciel en une seconde.

- Tu vois la différence entre lui et toi ? dit Shuichi à Fujisaki alors qu'ils étaient en retrait. C'est que lui, il a la classe. Il a pêché deux gros poissons sans aucun effort. Peut-être qu'il choisira le chevalier à la princesse, dans ces cas-là tu auras peut-être une chance. Et encore, tu serais le dernier homme sur terre, que je ne voudrais pas de toi.

- Je vous retourne le compliment, monsieur Shindo. Fussiez-vous le dernier homme sur terre, je vous fuirais. »

Hiroshi finit par saluer ses collègues et enfourcha la moto, imité par Shibutani. Le guitariste démarra en wheeling et s'évanouit dans la circulation.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Le cœur empli d'une fureur muette mêlée de chagrin, Suguru regarda le deux-roues s'éloigner et disparaître au loin. Sans plus accorder d'attention à Shuichi, il s'éloigna à pas rapides de N-G Productions, s'efforçant de dissimuler sa colère et son dépit. Quelle abominable mauvaise fortune avait poussé ce Shibutani de malheur à venir ce soir-là se pavaner devant Nakano ? Malheureux, il rentra chez lui sans attendre et tira de son sac une pochette en papier contenant un objet plat et carré. Il avait attendu toute la journée une occasion pour le donner au guitariste, et celui-ci était parti en compagnie de ce maudit bellâtre.

Déterminé à s'excuser dignement pour le café malencontreusement renversé sur son camarade, Suguru avait mis quatre jours à trouver quelque chose de convenable à lui offrir. Après avoir erré au hasard des rayons de quelques grandes surfaces, il avait changé de cap et écumé les boutiques d'import où il s'était décidé pour le single version vinyle de _Can't get my head around you_ de Offspring, car il savait peu ou prou quels étaient les goûts d'Hiroshi en matière de musique. Mais voilà, quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident et le lendemain était un samedi, si bien qu'il allait falloir attendre le lundi suivant pour le lui offrir ; n'était-ce pas un peu ridicule de donner un cadeau si longtemps après, compte tenu des circonstances ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Narumi téléphona. Suguru ne lui avait bien évidemment pas parlé du fiasco de sa première tentative de… de quoi, en fait ? Certainement pas de séduction. Voyeurisme, plutôt. C'était là l'erreur. Les autres attaquaient, il fallait qu'il fasse de même.

« Suguru ! Alors ? Tu en es où avec Hiro ? attaqua la lycéenne, bille en tête.

- Heu… Bah en en fait j'ai pas vraiment eu d'opportunité pour faire quoi que ce soit. Dis, Narumi… peut-être que je devrais plutôt essayer de me rapprocher de lui ? Les deux autres lui tournent de plus en plus autour et…

- Tu ne dois pas les laisser faire ! Double-les !

- Oui mais… comment ?

- Hé bien… Parle-lui de choses qui l'intéressent. Tu dois bien connaître quelques-uns de ses goûts depuis le temps que vous travaillez ensemble ? Il y a bien des instants où vous êtes seuls, tous les deux ?

- Oui, le matin. En général j'arrive le premier et lui juste après moi, la plupart du temps du moins.

- Et de quoi vous parlez d'habitude ? »

De quoi parlaient-ils ? À y bien réfléchir, de pas grand-chose. De banalités, au retour du week-end. Du travail, les autres jours. Souvent, Suguru se réfugiait dans la lecture d'un livre afin de faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour son collègue qui, lui, consultait la messagerie de son mobile ou jouait en sourdine sur sa guitare. Effectivement, il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire à cette occasion. En premier lieu, commencer par offrir son cadeau.

« À vrai dire…

- Tu commences par lui proposer un café. Mais tu ne lui renverses pas dessus, hein ? Ton but c'est de le séduire, pas de l'ébouillanter », plaisanta la jeune fille et Suguru rougit au souvenir de son récent « exploit ».

« Ensuite, l'air de rien, tu lui parles cinéma ou musique, histoire d'engager la conversation. Et comme tu connais plein de choses, tu vas l'impressionner ! C'est bien connu que les top-models n'ont pas grand-chose dans la cafetière ! »

Le claviériste ne le vit pas mais il devina fort bien le clin d'œil que lui adressait sa camarade à l'autre bout du fil.

De fait, le lundi matin, c'est un Suguru un peu nerveux mais déterminé qui poussa la porte du Studio 3. Si tout se passait comme d'habitude… au moins aurait-il peut-être le temps cette fois d'échanger quelques mots avec l'élu de son cœur. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit, avec l'impression tout à coup que le temps venait de se figer et que les aiguilles de la pendule accrochée au mur n'avançaient plus. Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité mais ne représentait qu'un peu plus de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hiroshi Nakano. Le cœur du claviériste fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever vivement et conserver son air compassé habituel.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

- Salut, Fukisaki. Bon week-end ?

- Oh… Comme d'habitude. Et vous ?

- Comme d'habitude aussi. »

Un silence se fit. _Enchaîne, crétin ! Enchaîne ! _le somma une petite voix dans sa tête et Suguru, tout en s'efforçant de conserver l'air le plus neutre possible afin de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, tira la pochette en papier de son sac ?

« Ah, monsieur Nakano. Tenez, c'est pour vous.

- Pour moi ?... s'enquit le jeune homme après un instant de surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, rien d'extraordinaire. C'est pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir renversé mon café dessus, lundi dernier. »

L'étonnement d'Hiroshi ne fit que croître. Pour sa part, il avait totalement oublié ce malencontreux accident. Curieux néanmoins, il défit le papier kraft qui enveloppait le présent et en tira le disque.

« Oh ! Merci ! Mais vraiment, ça n'était pas la peine. Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

- Non, j'y tenais. Ce… ça vous plaît ? Je… j'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez ce genre de musique.

- Et comment ! Si tu voulais me mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée, c'est réussi, Fujisaki ! »

Ce dernier rosit à ces mots et n'attendit pas pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche qui venait de se créer.

« Tant mieux. Que diriez-vous de… d'aller boire un café ? En attendant les autres, je veux dire.

- Avec plaisir », répondit le guitariste, de plus en plus surpris ; c'était bien la première fois que son collègue lui proposait de prendre un verre en sa compagnie, même un simple café sur son lieu de travail. Sans doute un des effets de l'amour ; les gens pouvaient changer du tout au tout une fois que Cupidon avait percé leur cœur de ses flèches, et c'était même plutôt amusant qu'il ait pris pour cible l'habituellement rigide Fujisaki.

« C'est moi qui te l'offre », déclara-t-il devançant son camarade qui, de manière prévisible, protesta.

« J'insiste. Et puis, tu viens de m'offrir une super cadeau. Un vinyle de plus à ajouter à ma collection. Peu de monde écoute encore des vinyles, puis-je savoir où tu te l'es procuré, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- J'ai eu un peu de mal mais je l'ai trouvé dans une petite boutique d'import, à Shibuya. Il faudra que j'y retourne d'ailleurs, ils ont petit rayon classique très intéressant.

- Attends… Ce magasin, ce ne serait pas « Hit Import » par hasard ?

- Non. « B-Side », je crois. Vous… vous connaissez ? »

La conversation se poursuivit sur la musique et le temps, cette fois, parut avoir filé à une vitesse incroyable lorsque Shuichi entra à son tour dans le studio, radieux.

« Lalihooo ! Vous avez vu ? Je suis en avance ce matin ! Ça va être une journée d'enfer ! »

_Évidemment, le seul jour de l'année où il est en avance c'est aujourd'hui…_ songea Suguru, retenant un soupir irrité.

« … Et pourtant, poursuivit Shuichi, exalté, Yuki ne m'a pas laissé m'endormir avant… oh, je ne sais plus. Mais il était en super forme, il vient de rendre son chapitre en avance et du coup il était hyper motivé !

- Ça se passe bien entre vous deux, commenta K, qui arrivait sur ces entrefaites. Tant mieux ! Mets donc toute cette fougue dans ton chant aujourd'hui !

- Et toi Hiro, tu as vu qui ? Velouria ou Shibutani ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ; j'ai passé une partie du week-end avec Yuji et Sakura. Ou plutôt, Yuji s'est invité chez moi alors que Sakura y était, et il a décidé que ce serait bien qu'on se fasse une petite soirée ensemble. Il a certainement un problème de chaudière ou de chauffage… »

Le cœur de Suguru avait bondi aux paroles du chanteur, mais celles du guitariste l'avaient un peu apaisé. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, le jeune mannequin ne s'était pas montré de presque toute la semaine.

« Monsieur Nakano, glissa-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de concert vers la salle de répétitions, ça fait quelques jours que mademoiselle Velouria n'est pas venue nous retrouver à N-G. Elle est… retenue ailleurs ou bien… ? »

_Ou bien vous avez enfin envoyé promener ce succube ?_ compléta-t-il dans sa tête. Hiroshi le considéra avec un petit sourire ; oui, Fujisaki paraissait bel et bien épris de la jolie métisse. Par égard pour lui, il n'osa pas avouer le léger froid qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Oui, elle avait du travail, expliqua-t-il, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas un mensonge. Mais tu sais, on ne va sans doute pas tarder à la revoir.

- Ah, fit simplement Suguru, retenant à grand-peine une grimace de dépit. Hé bien, c'est une bonne chose », s'arracha-t-il.

Difficile de lire quoi que ce soit sur le visage neutre du garçon, mais Hiroshi savait parfaitement qu'il ne laissait presque jamais voir ses véritables sentiments – hormis quand une crise de Shuichi le jetait hors de ses gonds. Il était clair que la jeune fille lui manquait.

Velouria et lui étaient quelque peu en délicatesse, mais s'il faisait amende honorable, il était certain qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur et renouerait le fil détendu de leur amitié. Et il savait exactement de quelle manière s'y prendre.

_Ne t'en fais pas, Fujisaki_, songea-t-il. _Tu vas très vite retrouver ta belle_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi regarda la fumée de son joint s'élever vers le plafond. Cet album d'Offspring était vraiment bien. Etait-ce un moyen de corruption pour lier le froid Fujisaki au chaleureux mannequin ? Il soupira et tira une dernière latte ; il devait rappeler la jeune fille de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas en rester là pour un si petit malentendu. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

La conversation se passa pour le mieux, il ne semblait y avoir aucune mésentente même. Velouria semblait enjouée et accepta aussitôt l'invitation du guitariste pour le lendemain.

« Et ton rencard avec Shibutani? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et bien, déjà ça n'était pas un rencard et nous avons juste fait un tour en moto.

- C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air abattu ? Tu es un garçon cruel sous tes airs d'ange.

- Et toi aussi tu brises des cœurs, non ?

- Moi je suis une fille, rit-elle. En tout cas, à demain. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Oui, c'était une fille, avec tous ses paradoxes. Il consulta sa montre et s'étira. S'il voulait être frais et dispo, autant ne pas tarder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un simple dîner pour relancer la machine entre les deux jeunes gens. Un midi, elle revint même se joindre aux garçons. Suguru suivit, horrifié, la discussion entre Shuichi et Velouria. Comment se comprenaient-ils ?

« Je commence à m'habituer aux _braguettes_. Je mange de plus en plus souvent avec, pérora Velouria en mettant en application son usage des baguettes.

- Hiro peut t'emmener manger du poisson-_dune_. C'est dangereux mais excitant ! répliqua Shuichi.

- Je ne suis pas une fille _débandante_. Si je veux aller au resto, je peux y aller seule. Pas besoin d'attendre qu'on m'_évite_.

- Peut-être mais c'est flatteur de se faire inviter. Mon amoureux à moi m'invite… parfois.

- Parfois aussi il vous plante en plein repas, grinça le claviériste entre ses dents.

- Moi au moins je ne sors pas seul, rétorqua Shindo.

- Oh, tu n'as pas de petite amie ? l'interrogea Velouria.

- Qui voudrait de lui, sinistre comme il est ?

- Mais il te cache peut-être des choses, Shu, et au fond, c'est un grand romantique, qui sait ? le coupa Hiroshi. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, Velouria, Fujisaki est quelqu'un de… surprenant. Avec de très bons goûts aussi », continua-t-il en espérant faire gagner des points à son collègue.

Étonné de cette soudaine défense, le chanteur ne dit rien. Velouria, sentant le malaise, changea de sujet puis s'excusa : elle devait repartir en studio.

« Je peux t'appeler ce soir ? lui demanda Hiroshi.

- Ok mais pas trop tard. À plus les garçons ! »

Le top-model les quitta d'une démarche chaloupée qui ne manqua pas de détourner plusieurs hommes de leur repas.

Hiroshi installa la caméra de son ordinateur dès qu'il arriva chez lui et appela son amie, l'invitant à se connecter sur Internet. Il s'installa devant l'appareil et joua un morceau en fredonnant.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les paroles, dit-il le morceau fini, mais j'ai pensé à toi et je t'ai écrit ça.

- Merci, Hiro-chan ! Tu peux me l'envoyer en MP3 ?

- Oui, oui. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu via Internet puis se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

À peine fut-il déconnecté que son téléphone sonna. Fujisaki. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

« Monsieur Nakano, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… j'ai un problème et peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider.

- Dis-moi.

- Ma baignoire est… euh… bouchée et j'ai beau ventouser, l'eau ne s'évacue pas.

- Il y a une trappe, tu peux dévisser la partie inférieure du siphon à partir de là, vider, rincer et revisser.

- Le… siphon ? »

Le guitariste sourit. Il fallait s'en douter.

« Ne vous embêtez pas, je vais appeler un plombier.

- Non ! Donne-moi ton adresse et j'arrive. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, il garait sa moto devant le petit immeuble de son collègue et après un bref salut, il alla dans la salle de bains.

« Il me faudrait une bassine et des gants, dit Hiroshi en s'agenouillant devant la trappe de la baignoire. C'est ça le siphon », expliqua-t-il en montrant la pièce.

Nakano le démonta et en nettoya le culot. À l'aide d'un furet, il déboucha la canalisation. Il remonta le joint du culot du siphon et ce dernier.

« Et voilà ! »

Pour prouver ses dires il ouvrit le robinet et le siphon explosa. Il coupa aussitôt l'eau et demanda une serpillière.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en essuyant. Excuse-moi je… je t'en reprendrai un et te l'installerai. »

Il s'interrompit.

« Par contre, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta baignoire tout de suite. Peut-être… peut-être peux-tu venir chez moi pour la nuit histoire que demain tu puisses te laver ? Je passerai prendre la pièce demain après le boulot et je te remonte ça.

- Oh, ça n'est pas la peine, je me débrouillerai.

- Non, non. Prends tes affaires pour la nuit et demain et on va chez moi. Je me sens responsable. »

Il ne vit pas le petit sourire victorieux du claviériste dans son dos.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Certes, Suguru n'était pas quelqu'un de manuel, et il n'y connaissait rien en plomberie ; cependant, il était résolu à passer à l'offensive après des mois passés à languir en silence après son camarade. Internet était un formidable outil pour dénicher des renseignements et il y avait facilement trouvé comment déboucher un lavabo. Ne restait alors qu'à prendre la procédure à l'envers… et saboter le siphon de manière à ce que, sous la pression de l'eau, il éclate. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait en selle sur la moto du guitariste, les bras passés autour de sa taille et savourant chaque seconde de ce contact en se félicitant de la réussite totale de son plan.

« Voilà, c'est chez moi, déclara Hiroshi en déverrouillant la porte de son appartement. Ne fais pas attention au désordre… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer au ménage, ces dernier jours. »

Pour tout dire, le petit appartement était plus en désordre que véritablement sale et Suguru était prêt à parier que si son collègue n'était pas un maniaque du rangement, il ne devait certainement pas vivre dans la crasse. Hiroshi déposa ses affaires dans un coin et invita son camarade à s'installer.

« Encore désolé… Je ne comprends pas comment ce siphon a pu casser. Je reconnais volontiers ne pas être un as en bricolage, mais déboucher une canalisation c'est encore à ma portée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Et puis, le siphon devait être abîmé. »

Et il savait de quoi il parlait, ayant lui-même endommagé ledit siphon avec un tournevis jusqu'à ce qu'il se fissure. De même qu'à la guerre, en amour tous les coups n'étaient-ils pas permis ?

Le jeune garçon balaya le salon d'un regard circulaire, s'efforçant de graver dans sa mémoire chaque petit détail du logement de l'homme de ses pensées. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'appartement du guitariste, et même si tout restait encore à faire, pour lui c'était une gigantesque étape de franchie. Rien de bien extraordinaire ne s'y trouvait d'ailleurs ; l'endroit était plutôt dépouillé, même si un peu désordonné, et en dehors de deux guitares électriques et une acoustique dans un coin de la pièce, rien ne différenciait ce logement somme toute modeste de celui de la plupart des jeunes actifs célibataires de Tokyo. Hiroshi Nakano avait la simplicité collée à la peau.

« Oh ! Voici donc votre fameuse collection de vinyles ! s'exclama-t-il à la vue de l'étagère bourrée de disques, dont certains assez anciens.

- Oui. Veux-tu écouter quelque chose ?

- Hé bien… pourquoi pas ? Je vous laisse choisir. »

Le jeune homme tira d'une pochette en carton l'album _Unplugged in New York_, de Nirvana, et le posa sur la platine de sa chaîne Hi-Fi. Suguru l'observait avec curiosité, ayant perdu l'habitude de voir ce genre d'appareil à l'heure des chaînes de plus en plus petites et de plus en plus sophistiquées.

« Le son est bien meilleur sur ce support, commenta Hiroshi en déposant délicatement la pointe de lecture sur le bord du disque. Encore faut-il avoir du bon matériel pour le restituer.

- Oui, c'est un peu comme la différence entre un piano traditionnel et un numérique. Même si ces derniers sont de plus en plus performants, pour moi, rien ne vaudra jamais le rendu d'un piano classique, de bonne facture bien entendu. »

Comme quelques jours auparavant, la conversation s'établit sur la musique et Suguru ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater combien, sur ce plan, le courant passait bien entre eux même si leurs univers et leurs parcours musicaux différaient radicalement. C'était même à se demander comment, depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils n'en étaient jamais venus à se rapprocher plus tôt, du moins sur ce sujet-là. Hiroshi, de son côté, se faisait à peu de choses près les mêmes réflexions et force lui était de reconnaître que le claviériste maîtrisait sa partie – ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Et même si le sujet demeurait assez neutre, c'était une agréable alternative aux conversations habituelles de ses amis d'autant que Fujisaki, une fois lancé sur quelque chose qui, manifestement, le captivait, semblait en mesure de pouvoir en parler pendant des heures.

« Que dirais-tu d'une pizza ? Je connais un petit restaurant qui en fait de très bonnes, et en plus ils livrent, proposa Hiroshi au détour de leur discussion.

- Heu… mais alors c'est moi qui la paye pour vous remercier de m'héberger, contra aussitôt Suguru.

- Fujisaki, je n'en suis pas réduit à ne pas pouvoir payer une pizza… »

Il avait à peine passé commande que son portable sonna ; Shuichi appelait.

« Hirooo ! C'est horrible !! déclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Shu ? répondit calmement son ami.

- C'est Yuki ! Il… Il m'a abandonné, l'infâme ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait que très modérément le romancier et sa manière d'agir avec son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait guère, même s'il gardait la plupart du temps son opinion par devers lui, eu égard pour les sentiments de Shuichi. « Ah bon ? fit-il, neutre.

« Oui !! Il est sorti au restaurant avec Mika et Seguchi ! Il n'a même pas voulu que je l'accompagne ! » relata le chanteur, des trémolos dans la voix. Hiroshi n'en fut pas particulièrement étonné ; Tohma Seguchi, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme, ne portait pas Shuichi dans son cœur, et après tout ce qu'il avait tenté pour séparer les deux amants, il aurait été surprenant qu'il l'invite au restaurant. Que Yuki ait accepté l'invitation sans insister, en revanche, l'incommodait plus, mais à ce qu'il en savait, c'était sa façon de faire et si Shuichi s'en accommodait par la force des choses… il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

« Hiro… reprit Shuichi d'une voix abattue, je… je peux passer chez toi ? Je suis tout seul et… »

Le guitariste lança un coup d'œil à Suguru qui caressait Ikkyoku, la véritable maîtresse des lieux. Pour rester dans le registre animalier, chanteur et claviériste s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

« Ben, là c'est que…

- Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, conclut Shuichi, et son meilleur ami soupira, vaincu.

- OK, monte. Mais… je ne suis pas seul, tenta-t-il en ultime recours.

- Ça fait rien. Plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse. »

_À voir si tu vas beaucoup t'amuser quand tu verras qui est là…_

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Suguru d'extrêmement méchante humeur qui poussa la porte du Studio 3, le lendemain matin. Dire que la soirée avait si bien commencé ! Et il avait fallu que cet abominable Shindo débarque en pleurant pour tout flanquer par terre. Quand le claviériste avait appris qu'il arrivait, il avait été à deux doigts de rentrer chez lui, et tant pis pour sa baignoire hors service. D'ailleurs, la réaction de Shuichi à sa vue n'avait pas été plus enthousiaste.

_« Bah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?_

_- Je l'ai invité à dormir ici, Shu. Je l'héberge, cas de force majeure._

_- Ah oui ? Hé ben, c'est vraiment pas de chance pour moi. Quelle journée horrible, Hiro !_

_- Je peux rentrer et vous laisser seuls tous les deux si vous voulez ! rétorqua Suguru, vexé._

_- Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint Hiroshi, déjà las, avec un entrain factice. On va passer une bonne soirée entre collègues et éviter tous les sujets qui fâchent, pas vrai ?_

_- Pff, je parie qu'il va en profiter pour essayer de te soutirer plein d'infos sur Velouria. Ça doit l'énerver, monsieur le romantique, de voir qu'elle te préfère._

_- Je suis peut-être énervé mais pas en larmes parce que mon amant m'a laissé à la maison comme une vulgaire plante verte, persifla le claviériste. Rendez vous à l'évidence, monsieur Shindo ; vous n'êtes guère plus pour monsieur Eiri qu'un animal de compagnie._

_- Heu… quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ?_

Nakano avait eu tort de proposer des bières. Shuichi en avait abusé, « noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool », si bien qu'il avait fini par s'écrouler à peine le repas achevé. Bien évidemment, il n'était absolument pas en état de rentrer chez lui aussi Hirochi, après avoir laissé un message à Yuki pour le prévenir, avait installé son ami dans son lit pour qu'il y cuve.

_« Yu… Yuki… balbutia Shuichi, comateux, en serrant un oreiller entre ses bras. _

_- Désolé, Fujisaki. Heu… c'était pas prévu, ça._

_- Rien n'est prévisible avec monsieur Shindo, de toute façon._

_- Tu… je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de partager le lit avec Shu, je me trompe ? »_

_Suguru conserva le silence mais son expression indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré dormir dans la rue sous un carton que partager un couchage avec le chanteur._

_« Je vais déplier le canapé et je prendrai le lit, alors. Navré, je comptais te céder mon lit mais…_

_- Ne vous excusez pas, monsieur Nakano. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »_

_Dire qu'il avait failli dormir dans le lit même de son amour secret, et à cause de Shuichi… Il se composa un visage neutre et adressa à son camarade un sourire de façade typiquement Seguchi._

_« C'est déjà très gentil de m'héberger. »_

Suguru se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir irrité. Non content d'avoir passé la nuit en compagnie de Nakano dans son lit – le claviériste avait mis un temps fou à trouver le sommeil, dévoré de frustration – Shindo, qui paraissait souffrir au matin d'une gueule de bois, s'était vu proposer par le guitariste de se faire accompagner au travail à moto. Hiroshi s'était excusé auprès de Suguru qui, réfugié derrière son sourire le plus Seguchi, l'avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave avant de quitter l'appartement au plus vite sous peine de perdre son sang-froid et de commettre un acte grave.

Il venait de perdre une bataille, mais la guerre était encore loin d'être terminée ; aussi, faisant abstraction de sa rancœur et de son dépit, il entreprit, en attendant que ses collègues arrivent, de réfléchir à d'autres plans d'action.

XXXXXXXXXX

La soirée avait été difficile à gérer mais il n'y avait eu aucun mort.

Le siphon en revanche était bien mort, lui, se disait Hiroshi en retournant l'objet dans sa main. Peut-être l'avait-il cassé parce qu'il avait fumé avant.

_Ça, je vais bien __me_ _garder de le dire à Fujisaki_…

Il choisit un nouveau siphon et le régla. Son collègue l'attendait dehors et ensemble ils retournèrent chez le claviériste finir le travail.

« Et bien, à demain et excuse-moi encore de ma maladresse », conclut Hiroshi avec un petit signe de main.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ?

- Je…

- Vous avez peut-être d'autres projets ?

- Non. Ok, je reste. »

« Mettre de l'aphrodisiaque dans la nourriture » n'était pas un des conseils de Narumi, ce qui n'empêcha pas Suguru d'y penser, sans toutefois l'appliquer. Il ne se priva pas pourtant de servir une généreuse portion de gingembre confit au guitariste avec l'infime espoir que cela fonctionne. Nakano repartit en fin de soirée, après une charmante discussion durant laquelle aucun vêtement ne vola.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le bilan de la semaine n'était pas trop mauvais : il avait passé deux soirées en compagnie de Nakano, dont une chez lui (l'élément « Shindo » n'entrait pas en compte) soit plus qu'il ne s'était passé ces deux dernières années. Aucune avancée ne semblait avoir été faite par Shibutani ni Velouria. Cela aussi était encourageant. Aussi raconta-t-il à son ami d'enfance ses progrès avec une certaine fierté. Son cousin avait perdu Yuki, lui ne perdrait pas Nakano.

Le lundi n'amena pas de bonnes nouvelles en revanche.

L'ouragan nippo-brésilien dévasta en quelques secondes les efforts de Suguru : quand elle vit Hiroshi dans le hall à la fin de leur journée, elle se jeta à son cou, pressant sa poitrine contre le garçon :

« Hiroshi ! Je suis bouleversée par la chanson ! Allons chez moi la jouer ensemble ! À bientôt les garçons ! »

Shuichi sourit et ne se priva pas de jouir de son rôle de mauvais augure :

« Il lui a écrit une musique et des paroles. Enfin, je l'ai un peu aidé pour ça, il n'est pas vraiment doué en la matière. »

Fujisaki encaissa :

« Espérons que cela vole plus haut que _Mon petit poisson_, réussit-il à dire.

- Ben vas-y, écris-les toi les paroles de nos chansons puisque môôôssieur Fujisaki est le meilleur. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je fais la grève ! »

Sur ces menaces, il laissa le claviériste dont les pensées n'allaient pas à l'écriture mais à Hiroshi qui avait écrit une chanson pour le top-model. La situation était bien plus critique qu'il ne l'avait imaginée : alors que le guitariste aurait pu entamer une liaison physique, il retardait les choses et préparait une relation _sentimentale._

Il trouva une maigre consolation dans son stock personnel de chocolat mais une fois celui-ci écoulé, il ne lui resta que des emballages vides et un mal de ventre insupportable. Cette crise de foie, comme les précédentes, n'empêcherait pas la suivante. Il soupira et se traîna dans sa chambre où il avait laissé son téléphone. Narumi avait appelé une demi-heure plus tôt. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et la rappela.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Hiroshi en tirant sur sa cigarette. Nous avons discuté et…

- Et ?? s'impatienta Shuichi.

- Tiens, écoute. »

Devant l'air ahuri de son ami, il sortit des écouteurs, les brancha à son téléphone et les lui passa.

« Évidemment, le rendu n'est pas très bon mais ça sonne bien. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses prit un air sérieux pendant quatre minutes vingt et une puis il s'exclama que c'était magnifique !

Voyant l'heure, son ami l'invita à rejoindre le studio.

Il avait eu du mal à écrire les paroles mais elles étaient venues en voyant le mannequin endormie. Au début, il avait composé une musique pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir éconduite. Mais une chanson sans paroles était comme un sushi sans poisson. Sans se forcer, les mots étaient venus d'eux-mêmes et à peine terminée, il était allé retrouver la jeune fille chez elle.

« Comme quoi, toi aussi tu peux écrire. Ça tombe bien, grâce à Fujisaki, je suis en grève, déclara le chanteur en lançant un regard provocateur à son collègue claviériste.

- Comment ça en grève ? »

C'était K, leur manager.

« Oui, en grève. Môssieur Fujisaki se sent supérieur aux autres alors je lui laisse les paroles. Désormais je ne m'occupe que du chant.

- Tu te crois où, Shindo ? demanda l'Américain en dégainant un revolver. On a un nouvel album à faire et tu crois qu'il va se faire seul ?

- Ok, on se calme, s'interposa Hiroshi. Il blague, tu connais Shuichi. »

L'Américain rangea son arme.

« Qu'il se mette au travail. Et vous aussi. »

Intimidés, tous obéirent.

La matinée se déroula dans une certaine tension et ils furent tous les trois contents d'avoir leur pause. Seul Suguru prit ombrage de la venue de Velouria qui ne cessait de parler de sa chanson. S'il la détestait autant, c'est qu'elle était belle mais, en plus, intéressante aux yeux du guitariste. Il y avait deux petites étincelles qui s'allumaient dans son regard lorsqu'il la voyait. Et ce sourire doux qu'il lui adressait…

« Nous, nous avons un nouveau parolier en la personne de Fujisaki. Ce chantre de l'Amour saura nous éblouir, j'en suis sûr !

- Cessez vos billevesées, monsieur Shindo !

- Ooooh ! Pourquoi tu es billevesé Fujisaki ?

- Il veut dire « babillages », pas « bouleversé », rectifia Hiroshi.

- Babillages ? Il fait du mannequinat aussi ? Je dois avouer que j'aime bien le babillage, il y a parfois des vêtements fabuleux.

- Mais non Velouria, babillage ça a un rapport avec les bébés. Ce sont leurs vêtements, expliqua Shuichi avec un ton docte.

- Oh ! En parlant de ça, tu me ferais une _facteur_, Hiroshi? minauda la jeune file.

- Tu veux un bébé de lui ? s'exclama Shuichi. Ooooh ça serait tellement mignon !

- Nooon, pas ça. Pas encore, gloussa la jeune fille. On pourrait enregistrer le morceau proprement, que je l'envoie à mon père ?

- Oui ! Comme ça je vais l'écouter.

- Hé, du calme Shuichi. Je… je vais demander à K si nous pouvons utiliser le studio après notre boulot. Je te rappellerai dans l'après-midi. »

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent à la fin de l'après-midi.

« Hé Fujisaki, tu veux rester ? »

Hiroshi, bien décidé à jouer les Cupidon, s'était dit que chaque occasion était bonne pour mettre en relation son collègue et le mannequin.

Ils discutèrent tous un moment et K, qui était resté par curiosité, s'installa avec Shuichi et Suguru dans la salle de mixage alors qu'Hiroshi accordait sa guitare acoustique dans la salle d'enregistrement.

« Quand vous voulez », annonça Yagami, le technicien.

La troisième prise fut la bonne et quand les deux rejoignirent la salle de mixage, personne ne parlait.

« Alors, vous avez aimé ? » demanda Velouria.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Pour Zaza : y'a pas de mal ! Et puis, les reviews c'est fait pour critiquer aussi. Contente que tu aimes cette fic ! Concernant notre traitement de Shuichi dans cette histoire… on va dire qu'on s'est peut-être un peu laissé emporter mais il ne s'agit nullement d'en faire un esprit malfaisant (je suis convaincue qu'il n'a pas le niveau, en plus) et, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il est plus bête que méchant. Quant à Suguru… tu verras que dans ce chapitre, il est bien loin d'être un ange. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Devant le mutisme qui accueillit sa question, Velouria perdit sensiblement de son enthousiasme et son sourire vacilla ; néanmoins, elle ne se démonta pas et insista :

« C'était si mauvais que ça ?

- Oh non ! _It was great _! la complimenta K. Vous avez une voix superbe, miss. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. »

Shuichi non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ça. La version qu'Hiroshi avait enregistrée sur son téléphone était certes mélodieuse et rendait plutôt bien, mais là il venait de prendre l'entière mesure du potentiel de la jeune fille, dont la voix chaude et sensuelle était très joliment mise en valeur par l'accompagnement musical sobre qu'en avait fait le guitariste. Pour tout dire, il était bluffé.

« C'était génial, Vel ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

- Oh, mais je chante depuis que je suis toute petite avec mon père. J'ai pris quelques cours de chant, il y a des années. »

Suguru, lui, était effondré, même si son visage ne laissait rien absolument rien paraître des affres dans lesquelles il était plongé. Clairement, il n'y avait rien à redire ; techniquement ce n'était peut-être pas irréprochable mais les deux interprètes semblaient être en une telle osmose que le résultat était tout simplement stupéfiant.

« C'est vraiment très bien, s'arracha-t-il avec un sourire imperturbable, le résultat est très pro.

- Merci ! fit Velouria, transportée, en battant des mains comme une enfant. Vos_ compléments_ à tous me font vraiment plaisir, j'aime penser que je ne suis pas juste agréable à regarder ! »

_Et modeste, avec ça…_ songea Suguru qui savait cependant que c'était l'entière vérité. Comment rivaliser ? Le souvenir fugace lui revint de ce jour où Hiroshi et lui avaient joué ensemble la version instrumentale arrangée par ses soins de _The rage beat_ à ses tout débuts au sein du groupe. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais leur interprétation avait été excellente ; était-ce alors le guitariste qui parvenait sans difficultés à adapter son jeu en fonction de ses partenaires ? Quoi que ce soit, Velouria avait des atouts que lui ne possédait pas.

« Hiro m'a dit que tu étais très calé en technique, poursuivit la jeune fille en s'adressant cette fois spécifiquement au claviériste, de qui Hiroshi avait longuement vanté les mérites la veille au soir. Je suis contente d'avoir un bon avis de ta part.

- Oh mais… C'est la vérité, alors…

- Et tu ne sais pas tout, Vel. Fujisaki est un fantastique pianiste, intervint Nakano, désireux de faire l'éloge de son camarade le plus possible. Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il t'accompagner aussi, à l'occasion ?

- Monsieur Nakano ! glapit Suguru, estomaqué, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir à ces louanges.

- Allez, allez ! Ne fais pas le timide, Fujisaki, renchérit Shuichi, ravi de pouvoir ennuyer sa bête noire. Peut-être même que tu pourrais aussi écrire une chanson à Velouria, puisque tu te prétends si doué. En plus, avoue que tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Le claviériste n'osa pas se récrier, de peur de froisser le mannequin qui les regardait avec un peu d'étonnement, ignorant tout de l'animosité qui existait entre les deux garçons.

« Pff, je ne vois pas ce qu'un parolier gréviste a à dire sur le sujet, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton pincé. Et je serais bien incapable de commettre quelque chose d'aussi abominable que ce torchon que vous avez intitulé _Mon chéri à moi_, même sous la torture. Magnifique déclaration d'amour, je dois dire. »

Shuichi, le dévisagea avec une stupeur sans bornes puis, écarlate, l'empoigna par un bras et l'attira à l'écart.

« Comment tu es au courant de ça, toi ?! » siffla-t-il. Son vis-à-vis le gratifia d'un petit sourire purement odieux.

« On ne devrait jamais sous-estimer la capacité de nuisance des Seguchi, susurra-t-il, suave, en se dégageant d'un geste sec. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, à présent, je dois rentrer, j'ai des choses à faire. À demain. »

Il s'inclina à l'adresse des autres occupants de la pièce mais, une fois dans le couloir, laissa échapper un énorme soupir découragé. Tout ceci ne présageait de rien de très bon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru s'était creusé la tête plusieurs jours d'affilée afin de trouver un nouveau prétexte pour se rapprocher d'Hiroshi, en pure perte. La toute petite part de terrain conquis n'avait rien rapporté de plus que la certitude d'être plus que jamais mal placé dans la course pour remporter le cœur de Nakano.

C'est le hasard, en la personne de Tohma Seguchi, qui lui offrit une opportunité. Lors d'une pause-déjeuner, son cousin lui laissa un message l'informant qu'il avait deux places pour assister à un concert électro-pop au « Pelshana », le lendemain soir. Un jeune groupe s'y produisait.

« On dit qu'ils sont prometteurs et je devais aller les voir jouer pour en juger sur pièce. Malheureusement, un impondérable fait que je ne pourrai y assister. Je connais ta fiabilité technique, aussi je te propose d'y aller à ma place et de déterminer si, oui ou non, ce groupe mérite que N-G s'y intéresse. »

Suguru s'empara des deux rectangles de papier glacé. Il n'allait pas s'agir là de se divertir mais de travailler. Flatté, bien que rien dans son expression ne l'ait laissé paraître, il inclina la tête.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur Seguchi. Je ne porterai sur eux qu'un œil… et une oreille strictement professionnels.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part. »

Il se retrouvait donc avec deux places de concert en poche et son premier geste fut d'aller proposer à Hiroshi de l'accompagner.

« Sydes ? Jamais entendu parler.

- C'est monsieur Seguchi qui m'a offert ces billets. Je comptais y aller avec une amie de Kyoto mais le délai est trop court pour qu'elle puisse se libérer, mentit le claviériste. Alors… j'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être vous intéresser ?

- Hé bien… Demain soir ? Pourquoi pas… C'est à quelle heure ?

- Ça commence à 20h30. Je peux compter sur vous alors ?

- Ça marche », conclut Hiroshi qui se demandait cependant pourquoi Suguru n'avait pas plutôt proposé la sortie à Velouria. Mais le jeune garçon était timide sitôt que l'on abordait les sujets personnels, et il n'avait de plus aucun moyen de contacter le top-model. Qu'à cela ne tienne… Il tenait là une occasion en or d'offrir une soirée de rêve à son collègue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru attendait déjà devant le « Pelshana », petite salle de concert qui avait néanmoins vu les débuts de groupes de renom, au nombre desquels les illustres Nittle Grasper et le combo Shindo-Nakano du Bad Luck des premiers temps, lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Hiroshi qui, de sa voix la plus contrite, s'excusa le plus platement du monde de l'empêchement de dernière minute qui le privait d'assister au concert.

« … Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire faux-bond comme ça ! Mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix et… d'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à trouver un remplaçant. Une remplaçante, plutôt, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul. »

Le claviériste se moquait bien d'être seul ! Il était là par obligation professionnelle, en quelque sorte, et peu lui importait d'être accompagné ou non si ce n'était pas par son collègue guitariste !

« Oh… Mais ce n'était pas la peine… protesta-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si. Alors j'ai demandé à Velouria si elle était intéressée et elle a accepté. C'est plutôt chouette, non ? »

Suguru en resta sans voix Le sort s'acharnait donc contre lui ? Non seulement il n'allait pas pouvoir bénéficier de la présence de son amour mais il allait se retrouver coincé avec sa rivale ? Pouvait-on imaginer pire scénario ?

« Heu… Oui, oui, bien sûr. C'est très gentil de votre part.

- Profite de l'occasion pour te rapprocher d'elle. Tu verras, elle est vraiment très sympa. »

_Que tu dis…_ songea le claviériste avec une grimace. « Très bien. À demain, alors. »

Il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche avec un soupir de dépit. Encore un plan qui tombait à l'eau. Les Kamis étaient-ils donc si peu sensibles à sa détresse ?

Le concert était déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes lorsque Velouria arriva enfin. Elle adressa un sourire à Suguru et, sur un embryon d'excuse, entra à sa suite dans la salle de spectacles. La requête d'Hiroshi, la veille, l'avait assez surprise ; pour tout dire, son premier geste avait été de refuser, puis elle s'était dit que ce serait une bonne occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le guitariste, même si ce Fujisaki ne semblait pas d'un abord particulièrement ouvert.

En fin de compte, tous deux n'échangèrent que quelques phrases empruntées, des banalités sur le groupe qui se produisait devant eux, une tension si vive entre eux qu'elle en était presque palpable, et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils se séparèrent sur une « bonne soirée » qui sonnait un peu faux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fujisaki n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Nakano avait son regard gris posé sur lui depuis dix bonnes minutes au moins – à moins que l'émotion ne trompe son évaluation du temps écoulé.

« Je n'exagérais pas avant-hier quand je disais que tu étais très doué au piano, finit par dire le guitariste comme s'il avait réalisé que son collègue avait conscience de son regard. Tu n'as pas l'impression de perdre ton temps avec nous ? »

La question surprit Suguru mais se l'étant posée lui-même plusieurs fois avant de choisir cette voie plutôt que celle de concertiste, il avait la réponse.

« C'était un défi passionnant pour moi et… et je ne vous aurais pas rencontré. »

Étonné de sa franchise, et ne préférant pas que Nakano s'y attarde, il lui retourna la question :

« Vous aussi auriez pu embrasser une autre carrière ; vous avez une aisance stupéfiante avec… avec mademoiselle Velouria. »

Hiroshi sourit :

« C'était un défi passionnant pour moi aussi. Et je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil. Il reste cinq minutes, je vais fumer, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Sans se faire prier le claviériste alla à la suite de Nakano. Il le dévora des yeux : un des ses rituels préférés allait se produire sous ses yeux : Hiroshi allait sortir un paquet d'allumettes (quand tout le monde utilisait un briquet), il allait en craquer une et le soufre enflammé annoncerait la première bouffée. Même si le geste était nocif, il n'en restait pas moins séduisant et sensuel. Hiroshi fermait toujours les yeux à ce moment et il semblait sourire.

« Je n'ai pas encore pu m'excuser pour le concert de l'autre soir. C'était bien ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils perceront et…

- Avec Velouria. C'était bien avec elle ? »

Pour la première fois, le claviériste souhaita ardemment de ne pas avoir suivi Nakano.

« Elle a eu l'air d'aimer le groupe », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Hiroshi savait que la soirée ne s'était pas exactement bien passée. La mannequin l'avait appelé et outre le fait que Fujisaki n'avait « pas été très _baveur_ », il s'était montré un peu agressif quand elle lui avait posé des questions sur Nakano. Ce dernier l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Fujisaki n'avait jamais été bavard mais que cela avait son charme, non ? Quant à l'agressivité, peut-être lui en voulait-il d'avoir annulé.

« Je peux me faire pardonner de mon lapin en t'invitant prendre un café ce soir ? »

Avec une grande maîtrise Fujisaki accepta, l'air presque nonchalant mais il fut toute la journée sur un petit nuage et grimpa derrière son collègue avec une joie non dissimulée.

Ce moment passa trop vite mais au moins était-ce ça de gagné et une fois devant son immeuble, il regarda Nakano s'effacer dans la nuit avec un peu de tristesse. Il aurait dû lui proposer de dîner avec lui. Tant pis, une prochaine fois.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand il avait entendu parler de cette démo, il ne s'y était pas intéressé, ou plutôt, il avait été agacé que ses studios soient utilisés à des fins personnelles mais quand il avait écouté le morceau, son humeur avait radicalement changé. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui avait tout de suite plu. Bien sûr, il faudrait peaufiner mais ce premier jet était prometteur.

_Et avec Konoe et Nakano, la publicité n'est pas à faire_, songea Tohma Seguchi en esquissant le sourire « je vais gagner des millions de yens sans en débourser un. »

Il fallait juste ne pas braquer Nakano ni cet imbécile de chevelu rose. Et pour ça, il avait un moyen. Comme d'habitude. Il obtint sans problème le numéro de Bradley Fujimoto lui exposa son projet.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ça a l'air sérieux chez vous la Saint-Valentin. Les boutiques commencent à se remplir, dit Velouria en piochant l'air de rien dans le bento de Nakano.

- Oh oui ! Moi je vais acheter un gros chocolat à Yuki ! s'exclama Shuichi.

- Et comme chaque année, c'est toi qui vas le manger, compléta Hiroshi.

- Moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un à qui l'offrir.

- Ça n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça.

- Tu fais quoi justement Hiroshi pour la Saint-Valentin ? demanda le top-model.

- Rien. Et je ne veux rien faire.

- A. lui a brisé le cœur, souffla Shuichi.

- Ayaka ne m'a pas brisé le cœur, je veux être… je veux réfléchir un peu, le reprit Hroshi. Et arrête de l'appeler « A ».

- Comment elle était ? demanda Velouria.

- Bah… plutôt sérieuse. Elle avait toujours de longues jupes, jamais de décolleté et ne parlait pas beaucoup, la décrivit Shichi.

- Ah, ah, une Fujisaki au féminin, conclut le mannequin sous le regard étonné des deux garçons. Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Elle au moins était sympa, rajouta le chanteur.

- Il est où d'ailleurs Fujisaki ? »

Hiroshi secoua la tête, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce rendez-vous avait été une mauvaise idée depuis le début. Rien dans les propos de Velouria ne trahissait un quelconque intérêt pour le jeune garçon. De l'autre côté, le claviériste semblait miné par quelque chose.

Quand il reprit la conversation, Shuichi était en train d'expliquer le White Day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un matin, Fujisaki vint le trouver et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient déjeuner juste tous les deux, il voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

_C'est sûrement pour parler de Velouria_, songea le guitariste tout en acceptant.

Au lieu de ça, Suguru le guida dans une salle où il y avait un piano. Il s'installa derrière et joua. Pour la première fois, il était un peu hésitant. Ce morceau, il l'avait composé pour Hiroshi. Il serait son cadeau de Saint-Valentin avant l'heure. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il le trouvait doué au piano ?

Il inspira profondément et laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches blanches et noires.

Hiroshi se laissa envahir par la mélancolie de la musique mais avant qu'il n'y sombre, le jeu s'accéléra et s'emporta comme un cheval lancé en plein galop. Dynamique, passionné, sauvage, féroce puis à nouveau nostalgique.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Suguru referma le cylindre. Il venait de se mettre à nu et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Je ne trouve pas les mots qui rendraient justice à ce morceau, finit par dire Hiroshi. De qui est-ce ? »

_De moi !_ hurla intérieurement le claviériste.

« De… de Chopin. C'est un morceau peu connu mais… mais je pensais que vous l'aimeriez.

- Tu as raison. Il est magnifique. Je suis vraiment inculte en classique. Il me faudrait des leçons ! » rit le guitariste pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Les paroles du mannequin lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Une Fujisaki au féminin_ ».

Ils se ressemblaient en fin de compte sauf que Fujisaki se préservait des autres plus farouchement encore et lui aussi pouvait être sympa.

« Alors monsieur Nakano, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Excuse-moi, je… je pensais au morceau.

- Je disais qu'il était temps de manger.

- Ah oui, bien sûr. »

Il suivit son collègue, pensif.

_Et si… ?_

L'idée que Fujisaki puisse lui plaire le fit sourire. Non ! Il n'allait pas se remettre avec quelqu'un comme Ayaka et malgré tout, Fujisaki, restait Fujisaki : il n'avait jamais critiqué Shuichi et sa relation homosexuelle mais il ne devait pas en penser moins. Il devait concentrer ses efforts pour le caser avec Velouria.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_La chanson écrite par Hiroshi pour Velouria est en réalité _Bizarre love triangle_, du groupe New Order. Pour avoir une idée de ce que ça peut donner dans cette histoire, il faut en écouter l'interprétation faite par Angie Hart, du groupe Frente!


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

« Et alors ? Et alors ? Ça lui a plu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit que… En fait, il n'a rien dit directement mais après il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Donc je… Je pense qu'il a aimé.

- Mais c'est génial ! Même si miss Merry Berry sait un peu chantonner, c'est autre chose de composer un morceau au piano !

- Hé bien en fait… Je… je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était moi l'auteur », avoua Suguru en grimaçant, certain de ce qu'allait être la réaction de son amie kyotoïte qui, après un bref silence stupéfait, rugit :

« Quoi ?!! Mais… MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UNE LIMACE, SUGURU FUJISAKI !!

- Mais Narumi…

- Pas de « mais Narumi » qui tienne ! Tu me désespères… À quoi ça sert, alors, de passer tes soirées à composer quelque chose pour Nakano si c'est pour ne rien lui dire ?! Tant qu'à faire, tu n'avais qu'à prétendre directement que ça venait de Velouria ! Mâche-lui le travail, ça ira encore plus vite ! »

Penaud, le claviériste laissa passer l'orage. Il voyait bien qu'il perdait du terrain par rapport au joli mannequin mais il n'avait plus la moindre idée de comment procéder afin de pousser son collègue à s'intéresser à lui. Dans quel domaine pouvait-il espérer se montrer sous un jour avantageux ? En littérature ? Il n'avait pas souvent le temps de lire et privilégiait les romans policiers. En cinéma ? Il n'avait jamais le temps d'y aller, trop de travail. En sport ? Mieux valait oublier l'idée. Force était de reconnaître que, en dehors de la musique, il ne s'intéressait pas à grand-chose. S'il voulait se mettre en valeur, il n'avait que ce moyen. Sauf que… les dernières tentatives n'avaient guère été concluantes.

Peut-être devait-il prendre Shuichi au mot et composer une chanson pour Bad Luck ? Il en était très largement capable et… Une idée fit soudain jour dans son esprit. Peut-être pouvait-il prétendre être en difficulté et demander un coup de main à Hiroshi ? En privé, bien entendu… Il discuta encore quelques instants avec Narumi puis, sitôt le téléphone raccroché, il prit un bloc-note, un crayon et se mit à la tâche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme tous les jours, Velouria vient rejoindre les Bad Luck à la pause de midi. Rayonnante, elle dédia aux trois garçons un sourire radieux avant de prendre place à côté d'Hiroshi.

« Mon père a adoré notre chanson, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Il m'a dit que lerendu était très pro ! Bradley m'a dit que peut-être ce serait possible d'en faire une version_ commercialable_. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce serait merveilleux, non ? »

Suguru retint un sourire condescendant ; mannequin ou pas, mignonne ou pas, il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un filet de voix et de savoir s'en servir – plutôt bien, d'ailleurs – pour prétendre au statut de chanteuse. L'univers du show-business n'avait rien à voir avec les contes de fées roses et pailletés.

« Tu voudrais en faire un single, Vel ? Mais tu sais… C'est pas aussi facile que ça, expliqua Shuichi, traduisant de manière beaucoup plus amène les pensées de son collègue.

- Mais Bradley m'a dit que c'était Tohma Seguchi lui-même qui l'avait contacté pour lui proposer ça ! »

Shuichi et Hiroshi la regardèrent avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes tandis que Suguru manqua s'étouffer avec son onigiri.

« Comment ? Seguchi ? s'exclama le chanteur. Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! Comment il sait que cette chanson existe, lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, Bradley ne me l'a pas dit. Mais votre boss est super calé, non ? Alors s'il a dit ça c'est que notre chanson est valable, Hiro ! »

_« Notre chanson. »_ Ces mots s'enfoncèrent comme une épine dans le cœur du claviériste qui conserva cependant une façade impassible. Tout collait trop bien entre son collègue et le joli top-model ; physiquement ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti et musicalement, voilà que c'était la même chose. Il connaissait trop bien la manière de faire de son cousin pour savoir que celui-ci ne laissait aucune place aux sentiments en matière de musique. S'il avait contacté le manager de la jeune fille, c'était parce qu'il avait pressenti tout le potentiel de ce morceau. Quant à savoir comment il en était arrivé à se le procurer… inutile d'être Kogoro Akechi pour comprendre que c'était Yagami, l'ingénieur du son, qui avait dû lui en remettre une copie. Et le résultat était là… Soudain, il se sentait pathétique avec son texte à-demi écrit dans son sac.

Hiroshi, lui, conserva le silence. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de tout ceci. Cette chanson, il l'avait écrite afin de dissiper le léger froid qui s'était instauré entre Velouria et lui après qu'il ait décliné ses avances. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était vrai, et avait aimé le temps passé en sa compagnie à travailler le morceau, toutefois cela n'avait jamais été pour lui qu'une activité annexe et il n'était pas certain de vouloir pousser plus loin dans l'immédiat – lui aussi commençait à savoir de quelle façon fonctionnait Tohma Seguchi.

« C'est vraiment chouette pour toi, dit-il néanmoins avec un sourire chaleureux à son amie. Comme tu le dis, si Seguchi s'intéresse à cette composition, c'est qu'il a flairé un bon coup. Tu te verrais embrasser une carrière de top-model et chanteuse ? »

_Et après ça épouser un chef d'état ?_ songea ironiquement Suguru, toujours impénétrable.

« Il faudrait que Seguchi t'en dise plus, intervint Shuichi. En attendant, tu as une sacrée chance, Vel.

- Justement, Bradley m'a arrangé une rencontre avec lui à 13 heures. Ça ne traîne pas, hein ?

- Rien ne traîne avec monsieur Seguchi », consentit enfin à dire Suguru, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'alors.

La pause terminée, et alors que Velouria s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son agent et Tohma dans son bureau, Sakano vint annoncer à Hiroshi que le directeur de N-G souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui aussi. Si Shuichi parut simplement étonné, le claviériste regarda leur camarade s'éloigner le long du couloir avec un mauvais pressentiment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sa journée de travail achevée, Suguru n'avait pas eu le cœur d'aller se promener et encore moins de demander à Hiroshi son aide pour la chanson ; déprimé, il était rentré tout droit chez lui. À quoi bon tenter de lutter quand une volonté supérieure – en l'occurrence celle du grand patron de N-G Productions – était à l'oeuvre pour rapprocher irrémédiablement le guitariste et le mannequin ? Tout en examinant d'un œil morne le contenu de son garde-manger, rempli de sachets de soupe déshydratée et de bols de nouilles lyophilisées, il repassait dans sa tête le récit de l'entrevue avec Tohma Seguchi qu'en avait fait son camarade.

_« Alors Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que Seguchi te voulait ?_

_- Hé bien… ça concerne le morceau que j'ai composé pour Velouria._

_- C'est pour sa commercialisation, c'est ça ? Pour les droits ? »_

_Le jeune homme regarda ses deux collègues et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :_

_« Il veut que Vel et moi enregistrions ensemble _Bizarre love triangle_ et il m'a également proposé… suivant la manière dont le single se vendra… de collaborer avec elle pour un album entier. »_

_Un silence stupéfait accueillit ces paroles puis Shuichi bondit._

_« Hiro ! Mais… et Bad Luck ?_

_- Quoi, Bad Luck ?_

_- Tu… si tu travailles avec Velouria, ça va prendre beaucoup de ton temps ! Tu réalises, si tu dois composer un album _entier_ ? Ça va prendre des mois, tu… Pourquoi tu as accepté ? insista Shuichi d'une voix blessée._

_- Écoute Shu, j'ai accepté uniquement pour le single, pour l'instant. Nous allons le réenregistrer. Ça ne va pas plus loin que ça pour le moment alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'affoler. Tu sais très bien que Bad Luck passe avant tout pour moi._

_- Peut-être mais regarde ! Tu as posé pour ce magazine et puis pour ce parfum… Tu…_

_- Shu-chan. Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, déclara le guitariste d'un ton posé. Ma priorité c'est Bad Luck et ça l'a toujours été. »_

Cependant, si Shuichi avait paru plus ou moins rassuré, Suguru pressentait que les choses étaient mal parties pour s'arrêter là. Tohma Seguchi ne faisait jamais rien à la légère, s'il avait de lui-même contacté le manager de la jeune fille, c'était qu'il avait déjà la certitude que la chanson allait se vendre ; et si elle se vendait, Nakano serait bien obligé de collaborer. Parce qu'il ne voudrait sans doute pas laisser tomber Velouria étant données les circonstances, et parce qu'il avait beau dire, on lui proposait là une occasion exceptionnelle de se démarquer un peu de Bad Luck et de s'exprimer à sa guise dans un genre musical qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ; il aurait fallu être fou pour refuser.

Le claviériste soupira et referma la porte du petit placard, l'estomac noué. Les jérémiades de Shindo ne présageaient rien de bon si, comme il le pensait, Hiroshi et Velouria étaient amenés à travailler durablement ensemble. Nul doute que le chanteur considèrerait ce geste comme une trahison – il commençait à bien le connaître. Et un climat déliquescent au sein du groupe ne favoriserait évidemment pas les rapprochements éventuels. Dans ce contexte de crise imminente, comment pouvait-il, lui, espérer tirer son épingle du jeu ?

Son regard se posa sur la photo en noir et blanc prise pour le numéro « spécial beaux gosses » qu'il avait tirée de sa pochette aussitôt rentré chez lui et il détailla le regard provocateur, le sourire si séduisant et, surtout, le petit dragon noir tapi au bas des reins du modèle. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Les Seguchi étaient connus pour leur ténacité et si crise il devait y avoir, il devrait trouver un moyen pour tirer profit de ses effets. C'était ainsi que procédait son illustre cousin, après tout.

Il avait une chanson inachevée dans son sac ; autant commencer avec cela, puisque c'était pour l'instant son seul atout.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un peu ennuyé qu'Hiroshi se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle d'enregistrement avec son amie. Heureusement, son professionnalisme prenait toujours le dessus sur ses affects et seulement deux essais furent nécessaires.

Il songea à la campagne de promotion qui allait suivre et se demanda quand elle serait casée : sa priorité était vraiment les Bad Luck et pas une seconde il n'avait envisagé une carrière à part. Ainsi, l'écriture d'un album _complet_ ne l'inquiétait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne comptait pas le faire.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! s'impatienta Velouria en tirant la manche de sa chemise.

- Excuse-moi, je… je pensais à l'enregistrement.

- Je te demandais si tu me payerais un café.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Le jeune mannequin ne cessait de babiller sur sa future carrière avec exaltation.

_Je devrais lui dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas, moi,_ se dit le guitariste.

Mais les mots ne vinrent pas alors plutôt que la blesser à cause de sa maladresse, il préféra attendre le bon moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivant l'enregistrement furent un peu tendus : Shuichi boudait et Fujisaki n'était pas exactement loquace. Un étrange cessez-le-feu s'était d'ailleurs instauré tacitement entre les deux musiciens.

Hiroshi, de son côté, remerciait les Kamis que Velouria soit trop occupée pour se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner.

À situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle, c'est Fujisaki qui brisa le silence en demandant à son collègue guitariste s'ils pouvaient discuter un soir après les répétitions de « quelque chose concernant le groupe ».

« Hé bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? l'interrogea Hiroshi en craquant une allumette.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à… »

Il connaissait son texte par cœur à force de l'avoir répété mais quelque chose le gênait.

« J'ai commencé l'écriture d'une chanson et j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis, voire votre collaboration, dit-il d'un trait.

- Oh ! Tu as écrit une chanson ! Super !

- Oui et non, c'est une ébauche mais je compte sur vous pour m'aider !

- Oh, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, moi c'est plutôt la musique. »

Il prit quand même le carnet tendu par son collègue. Son sourire vacilla imperceptiblement en lisant les paroles déjà écrites.

« _When you were here before,  
Couldn't __look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so very special  
But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here_ »

_C'est donc ça qu'il ressent pour elle ?_ se dit le guitariste le cœur étrangement serré.

« C'est un excellent début ! commenta-t-il pourtant.

- Oui mais je bloque depuis quelques jours.

- On pourrait continuer ça chez toi ou chez moi, nous serions mieux.

- Allons chez moi alors ! » s'exclama Suguru, ravi de la tournure que prenait sa soirée.

Ils finirent le morceau vers deux heures du matin mais plutôt satisfaits.

« Et si… et si vous restiez dormir ici ? Il est tard.

- Tu imagines ce que diraient les voisins en me voyant repartir avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ? Allez, bonne nuit Fujisaki. »

Les mains dans les poches il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Suguru courut à la fenêtre et l'observa discrètement. Le guitariste fuma d'abord une cigarette, assis sur un muret puis grimpa sur sa moto et partit. Quelque chose semblait tracasser son collègue mais il ne mettait pas le doigt dessus.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Oh nooooon, pleura Shuichi. Pas un week-end, c'est trop looong !

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache, K ? demanda Hiroshi.

- Nous avons remarqué de légères tensions dans le groupe, alors on organise un week-end d'intégration. Hokkaido,_ boys_ !

- Rien de tel que les sources chaudes pour resserrer les liens, compléta Sakano. En plus, ça n'empiète pas sur le travail de la semaine. »

La chanson co-écrite par Fujisaki et Nakano avait achevé de semer le trouble chez Shindo. Déjà que l'enregistrement parallèle de son meilleur ami avec le mannequin l'avait bouleversé, cette chanson l'avait achevé et remettait en question sa place dans le groupe. La veille, il avait menacé de ne plus chanter « _puisqu'apparemment [il n'était] plus indispensable. Le clavier puis l'écriture, Fujisaki voulait [sa] peau. Bientôt, il viserait Yuki, qui sait ?! _»

Les manager et producteur avaient donc organisé un week-end détente dans le meilleur onsen avec massages au programme.

« Mais le week-end… c'est ce soir, argua Fujisaki.

- Justement ! _Hurry up, boys_ !

- Yuki m'attend, Yuki m'attend », psalmodia Shuichi.

Sa litanie désespérée, pas plus que les arguments raisonnés des deux autres comme « mais nous n'avons pas de vêtements de rechange », n'eurent aucun effet et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à l'aéroport, via le mini-van, avant même d'avoir dit « ouf ».

Évidemment la chambre était commune mais ils avaient l'habitude de partager une même pièce lors des tournées.

Après le dîner, Hiroshi proposa un bain.

« Non, bouda Shuichi. Je dois à tout prix joindre Yuki.

- Moi je veux bien », répondit Fujisaki, le cœur battant.

Il fut le premier à aller dans la salle de bains se changer. Il noua fébrilement la serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit sur son lit. Quand son collègue ressortit de la salle d'eau et qu'il aperçut le dragon toujours lové au creux des reins, son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Tu viens ou tu rêves ?

- J'arrive. J'arrive. »

Hiroshi s'accroupit et posa cigarettes et allumettes au bord du bassin. Il glissa dans l'eau avec un petit gémissement de plaisir. Ce week-end improvisé était une excellente idée. L'occasion même de discuter de sujets personnels.

« Shuichi ne boude pas vraiment pour ta chanson, tu sais. Je pense qu'il en a après moi mais c'est plus facile de le reporter sur toi. En tout, cas, je tiens à te féliciter encore une fois.

- Merci mais sans vous, je n'y serais pas arrivé.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as plusieurs cordes à ton arc, tu l'as prouvé. En tout cas, tu as été très… inspiré.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! répondit Suguru avec enthousiasme. Je… je dois vous avouer autre chose. Le morceau que je vous ai joué l'autre jour, il est de moi aussi, pas de Chopin.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Oui, je l'ai composé récemment. »

Hiroshi retira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma.

_Il a écrit une chanson pour Vel mais aussi une musique. Plus de doutes, _songea-t-il en regardant l'allumette se consumer.

Le guitariste aurait pu encore une fois complimenter son collègue mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il fuma en silence. La cigarette consumée, il aborda des sujets plus neutres jusqu'au retour dans leur chambre. Peut-être était-il temps de se tourner vers la bonne personne.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_onigiri : boulette de riz.  
Kogoro Akechi : célèbre détective japonais créé par le romancier Ranpo Edogawa.  
La chanson attribuée à Suguru est _Creep_, du groupe Radiohead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

C'est un Nakano un peu songeur qui poussa la porte du Studio 3, le lundi matin, au lendemain du week-end de détente à Hokkaïdo. Ce n'était pas tant la bouderie de Shuichi qui l'incommodait – des crises similaires, ils en avaient déjà traversées. Non, l'origine de ses préoccupations était liée à Fujisaki. Ils s'étaient singulièrement rapprochés ces derniers temps, et derrière la façade rigide toute en réserve que présentait habituellement son jeune collègue, il avait à plusieurs reprises entrevu une sensibilité qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais soupçonnée. Sous l'apparence austère d'un bourreau de travail psychorigide et assez désagréable résidait en fin de compte un adolescent comme les autres, en proie aux mêmes émois que ses pairs. Même s'il s'en défendait, depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Velouria Suguru avait involontairement dévoilé quelques-unes de ses faiblesses et ces petites failles ne manquaient pas de charme aux yeux du guitariste. À fréquenter Fujisaki, il en était venu à sincèrement l'apprécier.

Comme d'habitude, le claviériste l'accueillit par un « bonjour, monsieur Nakano » quelque peu réservé mais il n'était pas dans sa personnalité de se montrer expansif – sauf lorsque les frasques de Shuichi parvenaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Salut, Fujisaki. C'était chouette ce week-end de détente improvisé, en fin de compte. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas allé dans un onsen.

- Oui, c'était bien. Encore que je ne suis pas persuadé que cela ait servi à quelque chose, monsieur Shindo a fait la tête tout le week-end. » _Mais dans un sens c'était une bonne chose car de cette façon, on ne l'a pas eu sur le dos_, acheva le jeune garçon dans sa tête en plaçant un marque-page dans son livre, qu'il referma.

« Bah, ça lui passera. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? s'enquit Hiroshi, peu désireux d'amener sur le tapis les états d'âmes de Shuichi si tôt dans la matinée.

- Oh, _c'est Le village aux huit tombes_, un roman policier vraiment prenant. J'aimerais avoir un peu plus de temps pour lire ou faire d'autres choses, parfois. Le travail prend beaucoup de mon temps.

- C'est parce que tu prends Bad Luck bien trop à cœur. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'écrire cette chanson, Shuichi n'était pas sérieux.

- Oh mais non, je… je voulais l'écrire, c'était important pour moi. »

Hiroshi considéra son collègue avec un faible sourire. Tous ces efforts étaient pour Velouria mais il doutait fort que le jeune garçon parvienne à ses fins avec le top-model ; cependant il n'osait pas lui ôter ses illusions, même s'il voyait bien que le claviériste était miné par la situation.

« Mais ton texte est assez surprenant. Tu… tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier en l'écrivant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Suguru sentit un afflux de sang lui chauffer les joues mais se contenta se hocher la tête.

« Hé bien… à la vérité, oui. Mais ça peut parler à beaucoup de monde.

- En effet. Et je pense que Shuichi saura rendre justice à ce morceau, une fois qu'il se sera un peu calmé. »

Lequel Shuichi entra à son tour dans la pièce et salua platement ses deux camarades avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, la mine renfrognée. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la collaboration du guitariste avec Velouria, qu'il tenait pour une trahison complète envers Bad Luck. Hiroshi affichait soudain des velléités d'indépendance, et Fujisaki ne s'y était-il pas mis aussi ? À ce compte, ils allaient bientôt finir par le remplacer par le mannequin, puisqu'elle chantait si bien que même Tohma Seguchi s'y intéressait !

« Ça va, Shu ? Remis de notre escapade ? tenta Hiroshi, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère, subitement pesante.

- Pff, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, en vérité ? Tu te moques pas mal de ce qu'il peut m'arriver !

- Écoute, Shuichi. Je t'assure que tu te fais des idées, je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter Bad Luck ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me croire ? Un lâcheur, c'est vraiment l'opinion que tu as de moi depuis le temps ?

- Hiro… » murmura le chanteur, l'air déconfit, mais K et Sakano poussèrent la porte à leur tour.

« Bonjour à tous, les salua le manager. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés hier et avant-hier car c'est une semaine chargée qui vous attend ! Surtout toi, Hiro. _Bizarre love triangle_ sort dans quinze jours alors Velouria et toi allez devoir faire de la promo à outrance. Je sais que les délais sont _short_ mais ce sont les ordres de Seguchi. Voilà pour toi. »

Il tendit une feuille au jeune homme qui s'en saisit en dissimulant un soupir.

« Quant à vous deux, ne vous imaginez pas être en vacances pour autant ! Shuichi, tu vas en profiter pour te mettre au diapason de Suguru sur_ Creep_ et peaufiner les derniers arrangements en vue d'une version studio. Il ne devrait pas y avoir grand-chose à modifier au niveau musique mais sur la partie chant il va falloir que tu bosses. Aucune objection ? Alors au boulot tout le monde !

- Mais, attends K… Hiro… protesta Shuichi qui se tut abruptement en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le canon du Magnum de son manager.

- Ne t'occupe pas de l'emploi du temps de ton petit camarade. Je trouve que tu t'es un peu laissé aller ces derniers jours, alors concentre-toi uniquement sur _ton_ travail, OK ? »

Le jeune chanteur conserva un silence prudent mais fusilla le guitariste d'un regard éloquent et blessé. Hiroshi se contenta d'écarter les mains en signe d'impuissance et quitta la pièce : le planning que lui avaient concocté K et monsieur Fujimoto ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec Bad Luck pour la semaine à venir. Suguru, quant à lui, ne dit rien et gagna sans attendre la salle de répétitions. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient d'ores et déjà pénibles mais il était là pour faire son travail, que cela plaise ou non à Shindo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Séances de photos, sessions d'interviews pour la radio et la presse, émissions promotionnelles ; Tohma Seguchi avait mis les moyens pour assurer le lancement du premier single de Velouria. Guitariste et top-model avaient l'impression de vivre des journées de trente-six heures et si la jeune fille était surexcitée, son camarade prenait les choses avec beaucoup plus de détachement. Certes, sa notoriété n'était pas étrangère à l'attente qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante au fur et à mesure que la date de sortie du single approchait mais il avait pris le parti de s'effacer derrière son amie. Même s'il était l'auteur de la chanson, n'importe qui pouvait le remplacer sur la partie guitare et la jeune fille pourrait très bien se débrouiller sans son concours ; ce n'étaient pas les musiciens ou les paroliers qui manquaient à N-G.

« … Et par rapport à Bad Luck ? Qu'est-ce qui a motivé votre décision de vous détacher du groupe ? »

Toujours les mêmes questions qui revenaient, et auxquelles il fallait répondre avec un grand sourire. Réprimant un soupir d'exaspération, le jeune homme arbora son air le plus convaincant pour répondre :

« Je ne me suis pas détaché. Cette collaboration avec mademoiselle Konoe a débuté de manière fortuite mais ne remet nullement en cause ma place au sein du groupe et mes deux collègues m'ont d'ailleurs encouragé dès le début. »

Comme le lui avait « conseillé » Tohma, mieux valait ne pas mentionner les « réserves » de Shuichi vis-à-vis de ses « infidélités » à Bad Luck ; d'ailleurs, Fujisaki était pleinement de son côté et ne manquait pas de le lui réaffirmer chaque fois que les trois garçons se retrouvaient pour travailler en studio. Lui au moins ne le qualifiait pas de traître et ne jugeait la situation que d'un point de vue strictement professionnel. Alors, peut-être le ménageait-il à cause de Velouria, mais ce soutien indéfectible le réconfortait.

« Vous envisagez donc de collaborer avec mademoiselle Konoe sur d'autres compositions à l'avenir ?

- Hé bien, avant toute chose, nous allons attendre la sortie de _Bizarre love triangle_. Il est encore trop tôt pour décider de quoi que ce soit. » _Et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas à Seguchi…_

Cependant, même si Hiroshi ne voulait rien annoncer avant la sortie de la chanson, l'hostilité à peine voilée de Shuichi à son égard le chagrinait. Son meilleur ami semblait avoir perdu confiance en lui et il en était blessé. Était-il donc si peu digne de confiance ?

Heureusement, Suguru était là. Discret et réservé comme à son habitude, il avait toutefois de petites attentions pour lui, un café offert, quelques notes jouées ensemble avant l'arrivée des autres, aussi avenant avec lui qu'il était cassant avec Shuichi. Et Nakano, à présent, le voyait avec d'autres yeux. Velouria avait un jour dit d'Ayaka qu'elle était une « Fujisaki au féminin » et, en effet, il retrouvait chez son collègue des qualités similaires à celles qui avaient fait chavirer son cœur pour la jeune fille.

Cela signifiait-il ?...

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand il se réveilla, le lit était vide. Était-il si tard que ça ?

6H13.

« Tu es levé ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

- Non. Aussi silencieux qu'un chat.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai un shooting à l'autre bout de la ville et…

- Je ne vais pas tarder. Je dois me changer chez moi. »

Après quelques échanges d'usage, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Il était tombé dans le piège qu'il avait pourtant fui. Ce qui était le plus incroyable pour Nakano était la personne qui l'y avait précipité. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais il était tombé amoureux de Fujisaki. Quand ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire.

Il s'ébroua devant sa glace et se donna un coup de peigne. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

La matinée parut sans fin et le guitariste accueillit le déjeuner comme un salut. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu la tornade nippo-brésilienne qui s'abattit sur lui.

« Tu n'es qu'un _sabot, _Hiroshi ! hurla-t-elle sans se soucier des gens autour d'elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça avec Shibutani. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il se tairait ? »

Elle assortit ses propos d'une claque retentissante.

Hiroshi se releva et l'entraîna à part, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Interdits, Shuichi et Suguru regardèrent le guitariste et le jeune mannequin s'éloigner.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? répéta la jeune fille une fois seuls. Tu n'es qu'un _hippogriffe_ doublé d'un menteur ! »

Pour toute réponse le garçon tira une cigarette de son étui et l'alluma.

« Je te hais ! Et… dis quelque chose !

- Je… Entre Shibutani et moi, c'est… c'était juste un moment de faiblesse.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir avec moi ce moment de faiblesse ?

- Non. Il ne ressent rien pour moi, c'était juste un bon moment.

- Tu es horrible de dire ça.

- Non, je suis réaliste. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux et je ne voulais pas de moment de… ahem… faiblesse avec toi parce que… parce que j'ai l'air de te plaire.

- Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde non plus, rétorqua la jeune fille. Tu ne me plais pas tant que ça. Je vais y aller, je faisais juste un saut. »

Velouria repartait mais Hiroshi la retint : il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi entre eux et s'excusa de son manque de tact. Après une brève étreinte, le top-model partit, elle avait été blessée plus dans son amour-propre que dans ses sentiments et s'en remettrait rapidement.

« Elle était furax, Vel. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as couché avec elle et tu es parti comme un voleur ? l'interrogea Shuichi.

- Certainement pas. Déjà, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, ensuite… Tu connais les filles, c'est toujours des girouettes, surtout une fois par mois.

- C'est louche quand même.

- Elle a un sacré coup droit en tout cas, commenta Suguru.

- À qui le dis-tu ! »

Et il engloutit rapidement le reste de son bento, légèrement entamé par un Shuichi fan de sashimis.

Ce même jour, réconforté par la non-relation de Velouria et du guitariste, et même si quelques points obscurs subsistaient entre Shibutani et Nakano, Suguru se décida de passer à l'attaque. Aussi quitta-t-il la table plus tôt que ses collègues.

Quelques jours auparavant, une tempête s'était abattue sur la capitale et les chauffages fonctionnaient de nouveau à plein régime. Il avait eu l'idée de pousser discrètement le radiateur à son maximum pour qu'ils meurent de chaud dans le studio et pourquoi pas, se dévêtissent. Content de son idée, il tourna la molette à son maximum. Mais il la tourna un peu trop et elle lui resta dans la main. Il voulut la replacer maladroitement mais rien n'y faisait et les glapissements de Shindo trahissaient son arrivée. Il glissa alors le bouton dans sa poche et se faufila derrière son synthé, l'air de rien.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour mourir de chaud. Même K, qui n'hésitait pas à les menacer de son revolver s'ils ne continuaient pas de travailler, les arrêta.

« _Sabotage !_ s'écria-t-il après une inspection minutieuse de la pièce. On a cassé le radiateur. »

Oh, Fujisaki avait réussi son coup mais il en payait aussi les conséquences : si voir son collègue torse nu ne lui déplaisait pas, l'idée de se dévêtir lui-même ne l'enchantait guère. Silencieusement il supporta la chaleur puis ils évacuèrent le studio, mené par un Sakano au bord de la crise de nerf à cause du retard engendré.

XXXXXXXXXX

Narumi jeta ses affaires sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur ; c'était un peu son rituel quotidien quand elle rentrait du lycée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses e-mails et lutta pour ne pas mettre en marche sa messagerie instantanée ; elle avait un devoir d'anglais coriace qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain et il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé ces jours-ci.

Rêveuse, elle songea justement au week-end précédent. Elle était sortie avec ses amis et surtout, le beau Samejima. D'ordinaire le chef de classe ne se joignait pas à son groupe mais pour une raison encore obscure, il avait accepté l'invitation. Cette pimbêche de Nakata avait bien essayé de s'inviter aussi mais parmi les amis de la jeune fille personne ne l'aimait alors personne ne lui avait proposé de les rejoindre aux arcades. Samejima avait été pour elle toute seule !

_C'est une grande expression,_ songea la lycéenne avec une petite moue_, je lui ai à peine parlé !_

Et pourtant l'envie ne lui en avait pas manqué. Tout le monde, sauf le concerné, savait qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Soit il s'en fichait, mais ça Narumi ne voulait pas le croire, soit il vivait sur une autre planète.

Elle soupira et ouvrit son livre d'anglais : elle devait mettre Samejima de côté au moins le temps de son devoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa mère l'appela pour le dîner. Elle nota à la hâte quelques phrases et s'étira : elle n'avait plus qu'à recopier son devoir au propre et elle pourrait discuter avec ses amis connectés.

Quand elle démarra enfin sa messagerie instantanée, Tomoki, sa meilleure amie, était déjà loggée. Sans plus attendre, cette dernière la salua et lui envoya des photos de leur sortie aux arcades.

Elle les enregistra sur son disque dur et se dit qu'elle en enverrait quelques-unes à Suguru, après tout, elle lui parlait de Samejima comme lui parlait de Nakano.

« _Tu sais, Samejima en pince peut-être pour toi !_ lui écrivait Tomoki.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- _Biiiiiin… avec Nakata qui lui tourne autour, s'il avait voulu il serait avec depuis des lustres._

- En même temps, il est un peu à l'ouest.

_- Non ! Quand elle a su qu'il venait avec nous, elle l'a invité et si t'avais vu comme il l'a remise à sa place !_

- Ah ???

- _Ouais, je suis sûre que tu as une touche !_

- Parce qu'on parle de pêche maintenant ? LOL

- _Ouip, c'est un beau poisson, hihi. Sérieux, je pense qu'en fait t'as un ticket depuis une éternité mais que toi aussi tu ne vois rien ! Regarde comme il te mate sur cette photo ! Il faudra bien que l'un de vous deux se décide_. »

La lycéenne observa la photo en question. Effectivement, dans le fond, Samejima la regardait _elle._

Un petit onglet s'alluma au bas de son écran : un autre de ses amis venait de se connecter.

_Super, Suguru-chan est là !_

L'étincelle se produisit. Sa situation n'était peut-être pas différente de celle du claviériste. Nakano ne refusait-il pas les avances d'une fille, mannequin de surcroît ? Se pouvait-il que lui aussi ressente des choses pour son collègue ?

Elle devait immédiatement partager cette idée avec son ami.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

Le village aux huit tombes_ : roman de Seishi Yokomizo, auteur de romans policiers. Ami du célèbre romancier Ranpo Edogawa, il est le créateur du détective Kosuke Kindaichi. Il a donné son nom à un prix littéraire créé en son honneur en 1980 par l'éditeur Kadokawa Shoten et la chaîne de télévision Tokyo Broadcasting System, décerné chaque année à un roman original.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

Une fois son PC éteint, Suguru avait eu un mal de tous les diables à trouver le sommeil. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Narumi pour qu'elle en vienne à lui exposer en long, en large et en travers la théorie farfelue que, peut-être, Nakano en pinçait pour lui ?

Il avait commencé par se récrier avec énergie mais la lycéenne était tenace et son argumentation avait fini par ébranler ses certitudes. La gifle de Velouria et l'assurance du guitariste qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé entre eux tendaient à prouver que leur entente n'était que professionnelle – quant à savoir en quels termes mannequin et guitariste se trouvaient, difficile de le déterminer ; mais même si Narumi venait à avoir raison, comment s'y prendre pour laisser savoir à Nakano qu'une ouverture était possible ? Si, en règle générale, Suguru ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il avait en tête, il n'en allait plus du tout de même, et loin de là, sitôt qu'arrivait sur le tapis tout sujet ayant trait aux sentiments. Le petit claviériste était une muraille dans ces cas-là, et même ses proches avaient du mal à en tirer quelque chose.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, Suguru ne s'était déclaré auprès de qui que ce soit ; et si jamais Nakano venait à le repousser ? Pire, s'il se moquait de lui ? Oui, mais s'il s'intéressait vraiment à lui, il ne ferait pas une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il n'était pas du tout du même acabit que Shindo, donc il y avait peu de chances qu'il aille en parler à tout le monde, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Au petit matin, après une nuit singulièrement écourtée, le jeune garçon s'était résolu à observer son camarade sans rien tenter, le temps de voir si, réellement, il paraissait s'intéresser à lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas envisagé cette hypothèse mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte… il y avait des signes ? Il préférait attendre un peu avant de se lancer, tout de même.

Cette première matinée d'observation ne déboucha sur rien de particulièrement parlant. Toutefois, à la veille de la sortie de _Bizarre love triangle_, l'atmosphère entre Shuichi et Hiroshi s'était considérablement détendue après que le second avait réaffirmé au premier (juré sur tous les Kamis du panthéon était plus conforme à la réalité) qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'écrire un album en entier pour Velouria et que son silence à ce sujet ne venait que du fait qu'il voulait laisser son amie savourer l'ivresse de sa gloire naissante en qualité de chanteuse ; si les ventes suivaient, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, Tohma Seguchi n'aurait aucun mal à lui trouver un remplaçant.

« D'ailleurs, terminé aussi les photos », avait-il ajouté en guise de conclusion. Le mannequinat, ça n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. »

En effet, conformément à ce qu'avait dit le coiffeur du studio de Merry Berry, sa chevelure avait perdu son éclat flavescent pour retrouver sa teinte cuivrée habituelle. Tant pis pour le statut de « beau gosse » qui faisait fantasmer les adolescentes, désormais son dragon demeurerait caché.

Toutefois, en dépit de l'harmonie réaffirmée des Bad Luck, Suguru avait été incapable de déceler le moindre indice susceptible de laisser deviner quoi que ce soit des états d'âme du guitariste, c'est pourquoi, quand arriva la pause-déjeuner, le jeune garçon fut-il immensément surpris d'entendre Hiroshi lui proposer de l'accompagner prendre son repas dans un fast-food non loin des studios.

« Heu… Mais, et monsieur Shindo ?

- Il a une course à faire.

- Et… et mademoiselle Velouria ? »

Une ombre voleta sur le visage du jeune homme qui se reprit immédiatement, l'air de rien.

« Vel ne va pas venir nous voir d'un moment avec la sortie demain du single. Quoi, ça te dérange tant que ça de déjeuner en tête à tête avec moi ?

- Hein ? Oh, bien sûr que non ! Allons-y, monsieur Nakano !! »

Il y avait déjà la queue aux caisses lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du fast-food. Après avoir réglé sa commande, Hiroshi partit s'installer à une table qui venait de se libérer, abritée par un arbuste en pot luxuriant.

« Je suis là-bas au fond, à côté de la plante, dit-il en se saisissant de son plateau. Je fonce avant que quelqu'un ne nous pique la place ! »

Suguru commanda à son tour, régla et s'en alla rejoindre son camarade qui avait commencé à réorganiser le contenu de son plateau afin de mieux pouvoir le déguster. Tout focalisé qu'il était sur les faits et gestes de son amour secret, il ne vit pas la petite marche qui rehaussait le sol à cet endroit et s'y prit les pieds dedans. Propulsé en avant et les mains prises, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se retrouva étalé au sol de tout son long au milieu d'une gerbe de soda, d'une explosion de salade, d'un éventail de frites, les regards de tous les clients du restaurant braqués sur lui.

« Fujisaki ! Ça va ? » Hiroshi se leva d'un bond et se précipita aux côtés de son camarade, sonné et plus encore humilié, qui se mit lentement à genoux et essuya d'un geste maladroit sa veste éclaboussée de soda et de sauce. Un employé accourut lui aussi.

« Est-ce que ça va, monsieur ? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé ? »

Mortifié, Suguru secoua la tête et se remit debout avec l'aide d'Hiroshi.

« Hé ! Mais ça serait pas… Nakano, de Bad Luck ? fit une voix féminine.

- Ou… oui ! J'ai vu sa photo y'a pas longtemps, sur une pub pour Benzo. C'est bien lui, je le reconnais !

- Il est encore plus beau en vrai !

- Moi, j'aimerais surtout voir son dragon !! »

Un murmure courut parmi les clientes et les deux garçons se figèrent. Habituellement ils n'avaient pas particulièrement de difficultés à conserver leur anonymat, mais depuis sa campagne de photos, Hiroshi avait acquis une notoriété nouvelle. Il était arrivé aux Bad Luck de devoir quitter une salle de concert en courant, poursuivis par une horde de fans ayant débordé un service d'ordre dépassé, mais jamais encore Hiroshi, et encore moins Suguru, ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation similaire en dehors de ces occasions. Là ; cependant, quelque chose leur disait qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à prendre le large avant de se retrouver assiégés.

Empoignant son sac d'un geste vif, le guitariste saisit Suguru par le poignet et détala vers la sortie secondaire du fast-food, qui donnait sur un parking. Dans son dos, il entendit une exclamation aiguë suivie du raclement de plusieurs pieds de chaise sur le carrelage et d'un piétinement confus.

« Nakanooo ! Montre-nous ton dragon !! »

Forçant l'allure, guitariste et claviériste fuirent à toutes jambes le long des trottoirs jusqu'à la sécurité de la tour N-G. Sous les yeux effarés des employés de l'accueil, ils déboulèrent dans le hall, pantelants et, pour Suguru, couverts de taches.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces furies ? haleta le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas mais… c'était… impressionnant… »

Les mains sur les cuisses, ils reprirent progressivement leur souffle puis Hiroshi poussa un profond soupir et se redressa.

« Je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de te remettre de ta chute… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Il détailla son jeune camarade qui ahanait aussi bruyamment qu'un soufflet de forge, écarlate, le devant de sa veste maculé de taches poisseuses et, avec un mince sourire, il retira un petit morceau de salade de l'entrebâillement de son col.

« Tu devrais aller te nettoyer avant que ça sèche. Pendant ce temps je vais nous prendre quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai l'estomac dans les talons.

- Je… Tout est de ma faute, monsieur Nakano. Si seulement j'avais été moins maladroit ! » explosa Suguru avec une courbette qui était plus un plongeon en avant qu'un classique mouvement d'excuse. Son collègue lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu aurais pu te blesser en tombant. » Son sourire s'effaça et, d'un geste lent, il prit dans ses mains celles de son vis-à-vis et les étreignit doucement. « Tu aurais pu te fouler ou te casser un poignet… » acheva-t-il d'une voix étrangement émue. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un très court instant puis Suguru se dégagea d'un mouvement vif qui trahissait un certain trouble.

« Je… il faut que j'aille me nettoyer… bredouilla-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je… je vous retrouve dans la cafétéria, alors ?

- Oui. Je t'y attends. »

Songeur, Hiroshi le regarda disparaître dans le fond du hall et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de répondre aux avances de Velouria, en fin de compte. Avec elle, au moins, les choses étaient claires. Avec Suguru, il n'y avait sans doute aucune issue possible, d'autant que le claviériste en pinçait pour le top-model. Devait-il tenter le diable tout de même et se déclarer ? Connaissant Suguru, même s'il s'en offusquait, il savait qu'il ne répèterait rien à personne et qu'en tout cas, si leur futurs rapports venaient à en pâtir, leur travail, lui, n'en souffrirait pas.

L'heure était sans doute venue de faire un choix.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les flashes des journalistes crépitaient.

S'il ne l'affichait pas, Nakano ne se sentait pas à l'aise. La jeune fille à ses côtés rayonnait.

« Il parait que cette chanson vous l'avez écrite pour miss Konoe. Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus ?

- J'ai rencontré Velouria il y a très peu de temps mais nous avons sympathisé rapidement. C'est une jeune fille vraiment exceptionnelle qui m'a effectivement inspiré.

- C'est une façon d'annoncer que c'est votre nouvelle petite amie ?

- Non, entre Hiroshi et moi, il n'y a que de l'amitié, répondit le mannequin.

- Comptez-vous faire un album complet ? » les interrogea un autre journaliste.

Le guitariste jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à son manager.

« Je suis malheureusement très occupée et je ne peux pas m'engager dans un tel projet à temps plein. Si nous avions voulu produire de bonnes choses, il aurait fallu que je m'investisse plus mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Nous en resterons là, donc », répondit la jeune fille.

D'autres questions suivirent mais la plus délicate était passée.

Quelques jours auparavant, Hiroshi avait eu cette conversation avec la jeune fille. Il était très content du succès rencontré par sa chanson mais en plus de ne pas être parolier, sa vocation et son engagement allaient vers les Bad Luck. Une autre collaboration à temps plein nuirait à la première. Déçue, son amie avait pourtant compris et expliqué au patron de N-G qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'investir elle pour décharger le guitariste de la responsabilité.

« Pfiou, c'est encore plus crevant qu'un défilé ! avoua le top-model, la séance terminée.

- Merci d'avoir été si compréhensive.

- Bah, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas pu tout faire de toute façon, moi aussi j'aurais dû choisir.

- On dîne ensemble ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous_ galon_ ce soir, minauda Velouria. Quoi ? Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te pleurer pendant des années ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis content pour toi !

- Toi aussi tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, je vois bien comme tu le _relookes_.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas revu Shibut…

- Oh mais ça n'est pas de lui dont je parlais. Vous êtes deux idiots mais ça n'est pas mon problème, gloussa la jeune fille. À plus tard, Hiro ! »

Nakano la regarda partir. Évidemment qu'elle ne parlait pas non plus de Fujisaki. Comment aurait-elle su ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Shuichi accueillit son meilleur ami avec chaleur.

« C'est vraiment une garce cette Velouria ! Te laisser tomber comme ça ! »

Hiroshi se dit que ça sonnait vraiment faux mais il n'allait pas le blâmer.

« Ne dis pas ça, elle… On en a discuté avant et c'est moi qui l'ai un peu découragée.

- N'empêche ! C'est super que tu ne restes qu'avec moi ! »

Nakano le laissa l'étreindre et se dégagea doucement.

« On n'a qu'à fêter ça ce soir, proposa-t-il.

- Hiro ! Je fais un dîner à mon amoureux ce soir !

- Rassure-moi, tu le commandes ce dîner ?

- Naaan ! Je le fais avec mes petites mimines !

- Et bien fais attention à tes « petites mimines », on sait comment ça se termine en général.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu ne cuisines pas beaucoup ! »

Effectivement, le guitariste ne cuisinait pas beaucoup mais quand il le faisait, il ne risquait pas de perdre la moitié de ses doigts, lui.

Suguru, qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange, rejoignit son collègue à la fin de la journée et lui proposa de dîner avec.

« Oh ! Avec plaisir ! »

Ils choisirent un restaurant coréen dans le quartier animé de Shibuya.

La discussion allait bon train quand les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement.

« Un anniversaire, certainement », suggéra Hiroshi.

Toutefois, à bien y regarder, c'est le quartier qui semblait plongé dans l'obscurité. Les néons des night clubs, restaurants et hôtels, les feux de signalisation, les réverbères, rien ne fonctionnait.

Réactifs, les serveurs disposèrent sur toutes les tables des bougies qu'ils allumèrent, en s'excusant de la gêne occasionnée mais que cela ne compromettait pas la préparation du repas.

La tournure étrange de cette soirée déstabilisa un moment les deux garçons. Chacun médita et en vint à la conclusion que si moment il y avait pour se déclarer, il était venu. Chacun avança sa main vers l'autre et ils se retrouvèrent comme deux idiots, à se tenir les mains. La lumière discrète des bougies dissimula leur rougissement.

Hiroshi prit finalement la parole :

« Même si tu sembles vouloir me dire quelque chose, débuta-t-il avec un sourire, je voudrais commencer, s'il te plait. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment préparé de discours aussi chercha-t-il ses mots avant de parvenir à la conclusion qu'il fallait dire les choses, simplement.

« Tu me plais. J'ai voulu te connaître un peu pour te faciliter la tâche avec Velouria mais au final, c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux.

- Velouria ? Que vient-elle faire ici ?

- J'ai longtemps cru que tu en pinçais pour elle, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en direction de leurs mains qui se tenaient toujours.

- Vous avez toujours été ma seule préoccupation, monsieur Nakano. Les autres sont si fades à côté de vous. »

Chacun s'avoua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines et ils furent presque déçus que le courant revienne.

Ils errèrent encore dans la rue, repoussant l'heure de la séparation. L'inéluctable vint et Hiroshi déposa Fujisaki devant chez lui. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

C'est un Suguru en état de choc qui regagna son appartement et, une fois chez lui, resta un long moment planté dans l'entrée, incapable de prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il s'était passé : il sortait avec Hiroshi. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait encore sur ses lèvres la sensation de celles de son camarade, la saveur de sa bouche dans la sienne, et rien jusqu'alors ne lui avait paru meilleur.

Il retira machinalement sa veste et ses chaussures, repassant dans sa tête des bribes de leur conversation. Tout ce qu'ils avaient enfin osé s'avouer, l'amour si longtemps tu de Suguru, celui qui s'était dessiné par petites touches dans le cœur d'Hiroshi et qui avait enfin pris corps à la faveur de cette coupure de courant providentielle.

L'adolescent avait été stupéfait en apprenant que Shuichi et son désormais petit ami – _petit ami !_ – avaient cru depuis le début qu'il avait le béguin pour Velouria. Il avait tenu les propos du chanteur pour de la simple provocation mais il s'était trompé ; Nakano en avait cru de même.

Mais tout ceci était terminé, à présent. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres et, comme saisi d'une subite frénésie, il se précipita sur son ordinateur. Il était près de minuit mais il voulait tout de même laisser un petit message à Narumi. En dépit de l'heure tardive, néanmoins, celle-ci était toujours loggée et sans même la saluer au préalable, il tapa un vibrant « ÇA Y EST ! » et l'envoya illico. Presque simultanément, un message de son amie lui parvint et il éclata de rire à la vue du « ÇA Y EST !!! » que celle-ci s'était empressée de lui envoyer sitôt qu'elle l'avait vu connecté. Ainsi, ce jour était à doublement marquer d'une pierre blanche et malgré l'heure avancée, chacun entreprit de narrer à l'autre ce qu'il s'était passé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, à son arrivée au studio, Hiroshi reçut un accueil radicalement différent de celui de d'habitude lorsque Suguru lui bondit dessus pour l'embrasser voracement à peine eut-il poussé la porte.

« Waouh… Ça… c'est un accueil comme je les aime, déclara-t-il, enthousiaste, en rendant tout autant que ce qui lui était donné.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cet instant, fit Suguru sans faire mine de s'écarter de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Vous étiez pour moi tellement inaccessible… Vous séduisez tous les gens qui croisent votre route, comme mademoiselle Velouria ou monsieur Shibutani, comment aurais-je pu sérieusement croire avoir la moindre chance que vous vous intéressiez à moi ? »

Le guitariste l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, qu'il avait fort joliment retroussé à son goût, et son sourire se fit quelque peu mélancolique.

« La plupart de ces gens dont tu parles ne s'intéressent qu'à mon physique mais il ne cherchent pas à savoir qui se cache derrière le « beau gosse ». Je n'ai jamais envisagé de sortir avec Velouria, pour moi elle est et restera une simple amie. C'est parce que je l'ai éconduite que… je lui ai écrit cette chanson, pour me faire pardonner.

- Uniquement pour cela ?

- Oui. Elle m'avait dit aimer chanter en s'accompagnant à la guitare, alors j'ai composé ce morceau en ce sens. Ça m'a paru facile et nous avons tout naturellement travaillé ensemble. Mais… pour moi, ça ne devait pas aller plus loin que ça. Tout le battage qui en a découlé n'était pas prévu. »

Suguru hésita un infime instant puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, se lança :

« Le morceau au piano que je vous ai joué un jour… Je l'avais composé pour vous, avoua-t-il. Mais ensuite je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous le dire. Je sais que c'est lâche mais je préférais vous aimer en silence plutôt que vous ne me repoussiez irrévocablement. C'est puéril mais… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'étais en mesure de raisonner. »

Hiroshi effleura du bout des doigts la joue de son trop sérieux petit ami.

« L'amour et la raison vont rarement de pair, tu sais. Mais alors, les paroles de _Creep_… C'était aussi à moi qu'elles étaient destinées ?

- Oui. Il fallait que je sorte tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur même si personne ne devait jamais savoir que c'était vous qui m'aviez inspiré ce texte. »

Les paroles qu'il connaissait bien à présent défilèrent dans la tête du guitariste.

_« When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're juste like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry. »_

« Si seulement j'avais su que ce texte faisait référence à toi et moi, crois bien que je me serais fait un plaisir de te montrer que tu avais tort. En tout cas, je peux te garantir que contrairement à ce que tu as écrit, je suis bien loin d'être un ange… ronronna-t-il en plaquant le jeune garçon contre le mur tout en glissant une de ses mains sous son pull et sa chemise.

- Monsieur Nakano… Que faites-vous… Les autres vont arriver… balbutia le claviériste sans pourtant beaucoup se débattre.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de rattraper tout ce temps bêtement perdu ? »

À regret mais fermement, Suguru repoussa le grand garçon et se remit en ordre. Juste à temps ! Car dans le même instant Sakano ouvrit la porte du studio, suivi de peu par K et Shuichi.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre », souffla Hiroshi avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son petit ami sitôt que les autres eurent tourné le dos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien qu'associé à la composition de _Bizarre love triangle_, Hiroshi s'était progressivement et assez rapidement dégagé de ses obligations promotionnelles. De plus, le single rencontrait un beau succès commercial et le nom seul de Velouria se détachait de plus en plus de celui du guitariste dans l'esprit de ses fans. Le physique et surtout la personnalité de la jeune fille marquaient les esprits et, chaque jour plus à l'aise avec son nouveau statut d'artiste, elle parvenait de manière admirable à faire sa promotion, même si Hiroshi n'était pas oublié. De ce fait, tout le monde y gagnait, y compris et surtout la marque Merry Berry, associée au nom de sa nouvelle égérie et dont les ventes avaient spectaculairement augmenté depuis la sortie du CD. Tohma Seguchi, lui, se frottait les mains ; même si Nakano refusait de s'impliquer davantage – et il ne faisait nul doute que c'était de lui que venait le blocage et non du top-model, quoi que celle-ci ait pu prétendre – il avait déjà contacté quelques compositeurs de sa connaissance et préparait le terrain pour un futur album. La carrière d'un mannequin pouvait être éphémère, celle d'une idole aussi, mais Velouria jouait dans un autre registre, et dans ce registre, justement, on pouvait durer longtemps.

Sollicitée comme elle l'était, Velouria ne s'était pas montrée d'un petit moment à N-G. Un midi, cependant, les Bad Luck la virent qui venait s'installer à leur table, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Hello les garçons ! Comment ça va ? Ça faisait un bail ! »

Tout au long du déjeuner, la conversation porta sur la musique et même si Suguru, comme à l'accoutumée, ne parla pas beaucoup, la jeune fille constata qu'il était nettement moins sur la défensive que les fois précédentes et que la tension qui émanait de lui avait disparu. Quand vint l'heure de se remettre au travail, n'y tenant plus, elle entraîna Hiroshi à l'écart et, sans détour, demanda :

« Alors, Hiro ? Tu en es où avec Fujisaki ? »

Muet de surprise, le guitariste la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment savait-elle ?

« Pas la peine de me _nantir_, j'ai tout deviné. Il faut dire aussi que tu n'étais pas vraiment discret. Alors ?

- Alors… Alors nous sommes ensemble. Mais… tu es incroyable, toi !

- Toutes les filles sont surprenantes, lança Velouria avec un rire clair. Qui sait, viendra peut-être un jour où tu te mordras les doigts d'avoir laissé passer ta chance avec moi. »

Ils rirent de concert et la jeune fille ajouta :

« N'empêche, il faut qu'il en ait des qualités pour que tu l'aies préféré à moi ! dit elle, jouant la vanité offensée. Alors je compte sur toi pour ne jamais laisser partir cette _perte_ rare ! »

Avec un sourire complice, Hiroshi lui offrit une brève étreinte puis ils se saluèrent et chacun s'en retourna à ses obligations.

XXXXXXXXXX

Narumi s'étira. Elle repensa à leur victoire commune à Suguru et elle : ils étaient arrivés à conclure avec la personne de leur choix en même temps et se l'étaient annoncé aussitôt via internet.

_On est presque pareils en fin de compte_, songea-t-elle.

Mais la lycéenne se disait que leur relation était différente : Nakano était plus âgé qu'eux deux et flirter le lasserait peut-être assez vite. Cet aspect de sa relation avec son propre petit ami ne la tracassait pas trop car elle savait de source sûre (une amie d'un ami de Samejima) qu'ils étaient au même niveau, c'est-à-dire inexpérimentés.

En parlant du loup… Son téléphone sonna : Samejima serait là dans une dizaine de minutes et elle n'avait pas résolu son problème crucial : mettre sa robe bleue un peu échancrée ou son ensemble blanc et vert dont la jupe était courte ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme à chaque lancement de single, tout le monde s'agitait au troisième étage, celui réservé au Bad Luck.

« Quelle idée fantastique de sortir le single pour le White Day ! » s'exclama Sakano qui de toute façon trouvait toutes les idées de son patron géniales.

Une chanson d'amour sortie ce jour-là était effectivement une bonne tactique. Seguchi avait poussé le vice jusqu'à la pochette du disque, qui était blanche avec le titre et le nom des Bad Luck en rouge.

« _Be careful_, Shuichi ! Si Nakano ou Fujisaki se mettent à chanter, tu ne serviras plus à rien. »

La blague de leur manager ne fit rire personne d'autant que les deux musiciens avaient mis beaucoup d'eau dans leur vin pour justement apaiser les doutes du chanteur et voilà que l'Américain ruinait des semaines d'effort.

« Pas de craintes de mon côté. Je chante comme une casserole ! plaisanta Hiroshi.

- Moi aussi », finit par dire Fujisaki un peu à contre cœur. Oh, il n'avait pas d'aspiration à chanter mais remettre Shindo à sa place lui plaisait, c'était un peu devenu un sport. À partir de maintenant, vu qu'il était plus mature que Shuichi et qu'il ne souhaitait pas peiner son petit ami, il devrait faire des efforts. À moins qu'il ne puisse tirer profit de ce qu'il considérait comme une dette.

La journée défila à une allure incroyable et sitôt terminée, Shuichi s'éclipsa en une tornade rose, laissant ses deux collègues perplexes.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? demanda Hiroshi en sortant ses clefs de moto.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Fujisaki. J'ai un rendez-vous galant avec un jeune homme.

- Rien que ça ? Et il est comment ce jeune homme ?

- Plutôt grand, désinvolte et je suis sûr qu'il m'a préparé une surprise.

- Il est si prévisible que ça ?

- C'est que c'est un charmant garçon.

- Je n'ai aucune chance alors si je t'invite ?

- Si vous me le demandez trèèès gentiment, je pourrais peut-être annuler ce rendez-vous, minauda le claviériste.

- Accepterais-tu de venir dîner avec moi ce soir et de laisser tomber comme une vieille geta ce minable qui ne te mérite pas ?

- Cela semble possible », ronronna Suguru en acceptant le casque que son petit ami lui tendait.

Ils ne s'échangèrent pas de cadeaux mais choisirent de dîner dans le restaurant où ils s'étaient tout dit, un peu déçus cependant qu'il n'y ait point de coupure de courant. Le repas terminé, Hiroshi raccompagna son petit ami et avant qu'il le demande, ce dernier l'invita à monter chez lui.

Pendant que son hôte préparait du thé, Hiroshi s'installa dans le canapé et après autorisation du maître des lieux, choisit un CD.

Ils discutèrent un peu mais il leur apparut qu'ils avaient envie de faire plus que discuter. Aussi, Suguru s'installa sur son petit ami :

« J'ai été gentil avec monsieur Shindo aujourd'hui, je mérite un petit cadeau, non ?

- Gentil ? rit Nakano. Ça dépend, que veux-tu ? »

Le claviériste se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à formuler son souhait.

_Après tout, c'est mon copain maintenant_, songea-t-il.

« Pourriez-vous vous mettre torse nu que je voies votre dragon en vrai ?

- Attention, il terrasse les âmes innocentes. »

Mais loin de refuser, il repoussa gentiment Fujisaki sur le canapé, se leva et se mit face à lui.

Tout en ondulant, il ôta d'abord son pull puis il se retourna. Dos à son petit ami, il fit remonter son polo lentement en dévoilant le charmant reptile légendaire. Il se débarrassa de son vêtement et se remit face à Suguru. Toujours en se déhanchant sensuellement il dénoua ses cheveux et les laissa retomber sur ses épaules.

Il grimpa sur le canapé et colla ses lèvres à celles de son petit ami :

« Autre chose ? susurra-t-il.

- Oui, mais… nous n'avons pas besoin de lumière pour cela. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Fujisaki plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité, inconsciemment prêt à démontrer à Narumi que sa différence d'âge avec Nakano n'était pas un problème. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il avait réussi à surmonter, il n'en était plus à un challenge près !

FIN

* * *

Idole : adolescent connaissant une célébrité foudroyante, mais brève la plupart du temps.  
White Day : le 14 mars, les garçons ayant reçu des chocolats le 14 février offrent en retour à l'élue de leur cœur un cadeau blanc.  
Getas : sandales japonaises en bois.


End file.
